If history could be rewritten
by bethspore4
Summary: This is a completely fictional RyuXHayato story that does not follow the original plot. However, the characters are the same. Some slash, don't read this if you can't handle it, not that it's explicit. Some violence and adult themes. Please Review!
1. Part 1: First Day of School

RyuXHayato FF – 1,618 words (about)

If history could be rewritten…

Part 1: First Day of School

If history could be rewritten, then the conflict with Ara High had already ended. Odagiri Ryu had never bowed down to their leader, and Hayato and his crew had already beaten the rival school. Hayato was the leader if the class, not Odagiri, and everyone followed him without reservation. They looked up to him, and he in turn protected them in fights. Odagiri Ryu was not a member of Hayato's crew; in fact, Odagiri Ryu had never even been to school before. This was his first day.

"Minna, we have a new student joining our class today," Yankumi announced to the members of class 3D. "He has never been to a school before, so I want you all to do your best to make him feel welcome. Ne? You may come in now!"

The class quieted and turned as one to see the new student. As he walked in, he glanced up at the menacing boys around him, then quickly looked back down and proceeded to the middle of the room, stopping beside the homeroom teacher.

"Odagiri Ryu desu," he said quietly. The class just stared.

_What a weak looking guy_, thought Yabuki Hayato from his seat at the back of the room. _He looks scared to even be here. I'd bet he's never even been in a fight before. There's no way he's going to make it in this class._

Yankumi then showed Ryu a seat in the front-left corner of the room. He sat down quickly and faced front, acutely aware that the entire class was staring at him. _So this is high school_, he thought to himself. _Well, it could be worse. Maybe they'll just leave me alone and won't ask me anything about myself._ Ryu liked it best when he was alone, and he hated having to talk to strangers, especially if he was the topic of the conversation.

"Yosh! Everyone, let's begin where we left off yesterday. When x=…" Yankumi began the lesson immediately and the first half of the day passed without incident. Then it was time for lunch.

"Hey!" Ryu looked around in his seat only to see another boy's face peering closely into his own. He hurriedly leaned away, feeling uncomfortable at his classmate's close proximity.

"Hey! How come you haven't said anything all day? Are you stupid or something?" he continued. Another guy to the right of the first chuckled and slid up next to Ryu's desk.

"Naaaw, I don't think he's stupid," he sneered, "I think he's just too good to talk to us."

"What's that?" asked the first boy, his voice rising. A couple other students began to look around to see what was going on. "You too good to talk to us, Odagiri-kun?" He laughed menacingly.

"No," Ryu mumbled. He stared at his desk and began to open his bento box. A hand came down and snatched it out of his grasp.

"Umei! Take a look at this, guys!" The boy who had grabbed Ryu's lunch held it up for the class to see. The box was obviously expensive, and the food inside was homemade.

"You some sort of prince, Odagiri? You think having a fancy lunch makes you better than the rest of us?" The class began to get louder as some people grumbled in agreement. Yabuki Hayato looked up from his own lunch and began evaluating the situation.

"Taku", he muttered. _Can't this guy keep from ruining the lunch break? Now I, as the leader, will have to go and settle the class down before another meaningless fight breaks out. Besides, if the new guy starts getting kicked around, then I'll have to step in and stop it, which would mean fighting with my own men and looking like a softy._

Grudgingly, Hayato stood up and began making his way across the room towards the surmounting tension, just as the bullying boy holding the bento threw it across the room. Hayato paused as the new student slowly stood up and turned to face his aggressor, arms rigid at his side, fists clenched.

"That was unnecessary. I wasn't doing anything to you, so why don't you leave me alone?" Ryu spoke in a cold voice that was somehow strange. His face was like a mask of calm, pulled too tight at the edges. His body was wound tight as if he was prepared to spring forward at any moment. Hayato hesitated.

"Let me give you a little tip, new guy." The boy who had slid up next to Ryu stepped forward and addressed him. "You're in class 3D, the worst there is. You don't get to decide whether something is necessary or not." He stuck his face in front of Ryu's and the boy flinched back. His attacker grinned.

"Get the picture? Your life in this class could be very difficult, or very easy. And that's entirely up to us, so watch what you say, ne?" The class laughed. Ryu's body relaxed some and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I understand," he said, quiet again. _This is not the time for a fight_, he thought. _If I cause trouble here, it will mean even more for me at home later_. Glancing around the room he noticed a tall guy who looked like he had been about to approach them, but had held back. _What's his deal?_ he wondered.

Decidedly, Ryu walked across the classroom to pick up his bento, which had been scattered near the door. After he was finished, the class watched as he quickly exited the room. While everyone was distracted, Hayato slipped passed his friends and snuck out the back way. He hurried around the side of the room and down the hall, glancing around him to see where Odagiri had gone. When he finally saw him, he stopped and watched, unnoticed.

Ryu stood unmoving in front of a large garbage can outside the restroom, holding his bento over it. After a few moments had passed, he tossed the box and the lunch into the can and angrily kicked it. It dented. Sighing, Ryu turned the garbage can around so the dent wasn't visible, and then walked into the bathroom. Sighing himself, Hayato followed him in.

_Why do I have to be here?_, Ryu thought as he stood in front of the mirror, examining his reflection. He was very handsome, with a long smooth face and straight, elegant nose. People always told him he looked like his mother, who was considered a great beauty. Just thinking about it upset him. He leaned over the sink in front of him and splashed cold water over his face, trying to blur out his own image. He heard a shuffling sound behind him and quickly turned to see who had entered the bathroom.

Hayato watched as tap water dripped off his new classmate's face and ran in streams down his neck, wetting his uniform. _I'm not sure if I've ever seen anyone who looked so miserable before_, he realized. Something inside of him twisted at the sight of the other boy's sorrowful expression. He didn't look angry at being interrupted, just cautious. Hayato cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Hey." He paused. Ryu looked at him, unsure of what to expect. _What does this guy want with me now?_ he wondered. Hayato continued.

"About what happened, back in the room? I just want to tell you that they're not really bad guys. They just get a little excited when they see a chance to show off their toughness." He watched the other boy's expression relax a bit as he spoke. Relieved that he had made the guy a bit less nervous, he went on, saying "But I should still warn you, the class you're in now is not a typical high school class. We are basically delinquents and, forgive me for saying this, you seem like you're not that used to confrontations like the one back there."

Ryu stiffened a bit at the thought that this other guy could be looking down on him. _I'm not a baby_, he thought. _Just because I've never been in school before doesn't mean I've don't know how the world is like. This guy doesn't know anything about me!_ He shuddered, getting angry now.

Hayato hesitated as he watched emotions flicker over the new boy's face. He saw disgust, anger, and…fear? Then his face went blank, like he had cut off some connection that had been channeling his feelings. _What's going on with this guy?_

"Thank you for your concern," he said shortly. Hayato stared at him, still perplexed, and watched him leave the bathroom. More curious than insulted, he followed Odagiri back to the room, keeping his distance.

For the rest of the day, nothing eventful happened and it was soon time to leave. Odagiri Ryu's first day in Yamaguchi's homeroom had come to an end, and the boys of class 3D began heading out together in small groups. Odagiri slowly gathered his things and walked out of Kurogin Gakuen, alone.

Walking slowly, he reflected on all that had happened that day. _Shit_, he thought, as realization hit him. _I threw away my bento-box today, which means I'm really going to get it later_. Fear gripped him as he thought about what that meant. _I don't want to go home EVER. I'll just walk around town until it gets late, then maybe he'll be asleep by the time I get home_. But in the back of his mind, he knew that his father would be up and waiting, no matter how late he returned.

Filled with dread, Ryu walked down the street.


	2. Part 2: Second Impressions

RyuXHayato FF – 2,258 words (about)

If history could be rewritten…

Part 2: Second Impressions

Yabuki Hayato left school immediately that day. He and his crew (Tsuchiya Hikaru, Takeda Keita, and Hyuuga Kosuke) were going to hang out somewhere this afternoon, and in order to maximize the fun they planned on having, they would have to move fast. The group laughed and joked as they walked into town and picked a shop to eat at, quickly seating themselves and ordering large helpings of pork ramen. As they waited for their food to come, they finally got around to discussing that day's events.

"So what do you think of the new guy, Hayato?" inquired Take as he slurped down his drink. "He seems pretty pathetic, ne?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" interjected Tsuchi. "There's no way I would have taken what those guys said lying down!"

"Right!" added Hyuuga. "Did you see the way that guy flinched when they started yelling at him? It was hysterical!"

"Hmm," murmured Hayato, clearly lost in thought. "But didn't it seem like he was gonna punch them, just for a second. I almost got chills at the look he was giving."

"No way, no way!" Tsuchi snickered. "He was probably just trying to put on a tough face."

"But you know," Take argued, "it really was a bit of a rough first day for him."

"You're too soft, Take!" Tsuchi sneered as he flicked Take's ear. Take yelped then turned to Hayato, still waiting for him to answer his question. After a few moments, the silence jerked Hayato out of his reverie and he looked around. Seeing his friend's expectant faces, he sighed.

"Well, I had a little talk with him about what to expect in our class, and I gave him a clear warning that he could get hurt. But he didn't seem like he was worried about it." He sighed again and continued. "Just for a second while I was talking to him, he had this weird look on his face, just like in the classroom. But then it was like I just imagined it. He seems a bit weird to me, like he has no emotions." _Or just doesn't want anyone to think he does_, he added as an afterthought.

Just then their food arrived and the other boys resumed their banter as they messily began devouring the meal. Hayato ate a couple mouthfuls before continuing his internal assessment of Odagiri Ryu. _He may come off looking like a weak guy, but something in my gut tells me that's not the case. I'd definitely say he's miserable though, and definitely hiding for some reason. I wonder what the guys would think if I asked him to hang out with us? Just to see if he's worth having as a friend… But maybe it's too soon. We don't know anything about him anyway._

Before long they had finished eating and quickly paid for the meal. As they were walking away from the shop however, Hyuuga, who hadn't said anything for awhile, suddenly stopped. The others turned to see what he was doing, and noticed a pained look on his face.

"You guys? I don't feel so good. I think it was something I ate." Hyuuga lurched over to a nearby bench and sat down, holding his stomach. "I think I'm just gonna head home, ok?"

"Awww, man!" Tsuchi complained loudly. "Hyuuga, you always eat too much!"

"Well this isn't going to be as fun if there's just the three of us. Why don't we just call it a day?" Take suggested as he headed over towards where Hyuuga sat slumped over, still clutching his stomach. "I'll walk home with Hyuuga, just to make sure he gets there, ok?"

"Fine, fine!" Tsuchi said exasperatedly. "We'll just have to go to karaoke some other time." He turned to speak to Hayato. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow," said Hayato, slightly let down by the abrupt change of plans. _So much for an interesting evening out!_ With a small wave, he turned away from his friends and headed towards home. As he walked, he hummed peacefully to himself, but at the back of his mind was the new student, Odagiri Ryu, like an itch he couldn't scratch.

At the same time, on a street close by…

Odagiri Ryu kept walking, and walking, and walking. Determined to put off going home for as long as possible, he had been out and about, just walking, for hours. It was starting to get dark and his stomach had been grumbling for over an hour. In effect, he hadn't eaten all day and was really regretting his decision to throw the bento away.

_It doesn't matter, he told himself. Hunger is just your body talking to you, it isn't real pain. Just keep walking_. Actually, he found walking very soothing; it helped him sort out the jumbled thoughts in his head. For the past couple hours he had been reviewing everything that his classmate (he still didn't know his name) had told him in the bathroom that day. _Regardless_, he insisted, _I am going to stick it out in this class_. He was determined that school was far better that the alternative.

Being lost in thought, Ryu barely noticed it when he bumped into a man walking past him in the opposite direction. But the man obviously did.

"Hey you! Watch where you're going, would ya?" he yelled threateningly. "Apologize!"

Ryu glanced around. They were at the end of a deserted alley with no shops and no thru-traffic. _This is bad_, he thought. _I don't want to have to fight this guy, he looks like bad news_.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, punk! Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" The boy's face flushed with anger as he turned around to confront his opponent. _It's too late now. This guy isn't going to let it go, and neither am I!_

"Why don't you watch where _you're_ going, asshole?" The man roared in anger and took a swipe at Ryu's face. The boy easily sidestepped the punch and then blocked a kick aimed at his thigh. The next punch however, he took straight to the jaw, nearly causing him to see stars. Enraged, he flew at the man and started throwing a series of well aimed punches, hitting him in a number of places. As the man groaned and slumped forward, Ryu heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching down the previously deserted alleyway. Looking up, he saw a number of rugged men running towards him, clearly intent on attacking him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you piece of trash!" one of them yelled.

_Shit_, he swore to himself as the first guy neared him. _I've obviously just attacked someone important to these guys_. Too late, he realized that the back end of the alley didn't let out onto the main street for several meters. _There's no way I can make it out of here before they get to me_. Gritting his teeth, he took a deep breath, then ran at the oncoming men with a fierce yell.

At about the same time…

Yabuki Hayato was walking down one of the main streets he usually took on his way home. As he passed the entrance to one of the many alleys that branched off, he heard a commotion near the end of the passage and paused for a minute, trying to see what was happening.

As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he saw a group of thugs running full speed towards a high school student wearing a Kurogin uniform who, upon seeing their approach, ran forward with a yell to meet them head on. As he watched, the boy aimed a high kick at his closest attacker's neck, taking him down easily. As he turned to the next man, he caught a fierce kick to the gut and slumped down on one knee. However, before any of the men could take advantage of his vulnerability, the student sprang back up and punched the man who kicked him in the side of the head, causing the man to howl.

As he aimed another punch at the guy, the two remaining thugs grabbed the boy's arms and twisted them up behind his back, causing him to yell out in pain. They kicked him in the legs as he tried to squirm out of their hold. Collapsing from the weight on his injured legs, the kid only remained upright because of how he was being held. The man he had punched earlier recovered, grabbed the boy by his hair, and yanked his head back, exposing his features in the flood of the streetlamp.

_Odagiri!_ Hayato was momentarily stunned by the appearance of his new classmate and struggled to understand what he was seeing. _That guy can really kick butt!_ he exclaimed to himself. _From the looks of it, he brought down two, almost three guys, on his own!_ Then Hayato turned cold as he witnessed the man begin to beat Odagiri across the face with his fist. Charging down the alley, he released a cry just as fearsome as the one Ryu had voiced earlier.

Turning to face this new threat, the three men tossed aside the injured boy and prepared to defend themselves against the appearance of another one. Hayato smashed a well-placed kick into the chest of the man who had already been attacked by Ryu, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Spinning around, he launched a hook into the closest attacker's left cheek, causing the bone to swell.

The remaining man then grabbed Hayato from behind, trying to force him down on the ground. But before he could manage it, the first boy came flying at him from the side, knocking him to the ground and releasing his classmate. With all three of the still conscious men temporarily distracted, Hayato grabbed Ryu by the arm and half ran, half dragged him to the end of the alley, across the main street, and into the relative seclusion of a nearby park.

Both boys panted heavily from their efforts as they collapsed behind a tree, making sure they were well hidden in case the men tried to follow them.

As they caught their breath, they stared at each other's appearances. Hayato was unharmed for the most part, escaping with only a few bruised knuckles. It was a different story for Ryu. The boy's face was a map of blotchy bruises and abrasions, causing blood to run down his cheeks in some places. His legs and thigh were severely bruised and his ribs felt as though they might be fractured.

_Ouch_, Ryu thought to himself as he pressed a hand to his side. Glancing sideways at the other boy, he realized he was the person who had followed him into the bathroom earlier.

"It looks like you may be better suited to our class than I thought," Hayato smirked as he watched Odagiri struggle to stand. He himself remained where he was, lying on his back in the grass; relaxing in the cool air.

"Thanks for your help," Ryu said, looking Hayato straight in the eyes. He turned away and had walked several feet before turning back and asking, "What's your name?"

"Yabuki Hayato desu. Call me Hayato," he called back, unoffended that the new student didn't know him by name. Ryu nodded and walked away through the park without another word. _Odagiri Ryu. You have given me much to think about_, Hayato smiled.

In the Odagiri household, later that evening…

Ryu opened the front door of his house as quietly as he could and shut it the same way. Slipping off his shoes, he had crept halfway up the stairs when he noticed his mother standing at the top of them, her arms crossed. He glanced back down the steps. _Oh no, no, no, no!_ His father stood there waiting, his face impassive. With a single jerk of his head, he indicated Ryu to follow him into the living room. Ryu glanced back up at his mother, pleading in his eyes. She shook her head sternly, then turned around and retreated to her own room upstairs. Ryu heard the click of her lock as she shut the door.

Gulping in fear, Ryu backed down the stairs and slowly walked into the room in which his father was waiting. Keeping his head bowed, Ryu waited for his father to speak.

"So, you just thought you'd take you own good time getting home today, didn't you?"

Ryu glanced up to see his father approaching him from across the room. He tried to swallow again but couldn't. His mouth had gone as dry as sandpaper. _No, no, no, no, no!_ he shouted in panic to himself. Every inch of his body screamed at him to run, to flee the figure as it came nearer and nearer, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed by fear. From upstairs he heard his mother turn on her music, as she always did to drown out the sound of the screams.

"And I see you've been fighting again. Well, well, well. Why don't we learn a lesson from all of this Ryu? Don't you think you should be punished?"

His father was standing directly in front of him now and Ryu shuddered as an irrepressible convulsion raced through his body. He knew what was next. His last coherent thought as he saw the fist flying towards his neck was: _no, no, no, no, no!_


	3. Part 3: Confusion Over Friends

RyuXHayato FF – 1,640 words (about)

If history could be rewritten…

Part 3: Confusion Over Friends

The next day, Odagiri Ryu was not in school. Hayato waited. He had been anxious to see him again, eager to speak to him and find out more about him, only to be disappointed. His classmates joked that maybe he had been scared off yesterday and was gone for good. Hayato knew that wasn't it.

_Maybe his injuries were worse than they seemed_, he thought. Something in his stomach tightened uncomfortably at the thought. _Maybe I should have walked him home to make sure he was ok_. He looked around suspiciously in case anyone was watching him as his face darkened with heat. _What are you saying, Hayato? He's a big boy, he can take care of himself!_

Part of him was seriously impressed at how quickly Odagiri had recovered and taken care of the guy on top of him. Another part of him still squirmed as he remembered watching the man punch Ryu in the face again and again, or when he recalled the boy taking a blow to the ribs at full force. He winced in pain at the memory.

"Oi, Hayato!" Tsuchi plopped himself down in front of his friend and made a face. "I guess your new friend wasn't as tough as you thought he was, huh?" He laughed and turned back to the others.

_Taku_, Hayato thought to himself. For some reason he felt upset by Tsuchi's comment and was getting ready to tell everyone what had really happened when he stopped himself. _What are you doing, Hayato? You don't need to defend him, he isn't even here!_ But still, what was this feeling?

The next day, Odagiri Ryu was not in school. Hayato was beginning to worry, though he continued to remind himself that Ryu had nothing to do with him and that he shouldn't be feeling so protective over someone who he didn't even know and who wasn't in his crew. His classmates, it seemed, had forgotten all about the new student as if he had been someone from a distant past. It was the beginning of the weekend and they were all occupied with making plans. Hayato tried to distract himself by joining in the fun, but he just couldn't quite manage it.

When school resumed on Monday, Hayato walked into the classroom without looking around, still in his morning stupor. After greeting a few of his classmates, he fell into his chair and was asleep almost immediately.

"Hayato!" a voice whispered near his ear. "Hayato!" The voice was louder this time and the boy grudgingly raised his head, his eyes meeting a familiar, teethy grin.

"Ohaiyo!" the voice shouted, excited to finally have his attention. Take kept grinning at Hayato as he slowly sat up and stretched. "You missed all of homeroom. Guess who's back?" He inclined his head, indicating the front-left corner of the room. Hayato leaned to the side and peered around his friend to see who he was talking about.

Odagiri Ryu was back in school.

The first thing Hayato noticed was that Ryu had positioned his chair so that he was turned as far away from his classmates as possible. Then, Hayato became aware that everyone in the class was avoiding glancing in the new student's direction. In fact nobody was going near him. He just sat there, slumped over his desk, unmoving and unspeaking.

"Did something happen while I was asleep?" Hayato asked in a whisper. Take, who had clearly been waiting for him to ask, immediately launched into a longwinded story. He was so excited that his sentences ran together and Hayato really had to work to understand what he was saying.

"First, Odagiri was late, and then when he came in, he was covered in cuts and bruises, like ALL over his face and everything, and Yankumi freaked out and asked us all if we had anything to do with this, and we said no, and Odagiri said it was nothing, and then Yankumi said she was going to call his parents, and he like freaked out! But then he stopped, and just sat down at his desk like he is now, and Yankumi postponed math class while she goes to the office to call his family, and everyone is kind of scared to go near him, because it looks like he was deep in some major shit!" Take gasped for air and slumped over Hayato's desk, exhausted by his own speech. Tsuchi and Hyuuga turned around so they could share in the conversation.

"Hey, Hayato. It looks like maybe you were right about him. There's no way he can be as weak as he seems if he survived all that, whatever it was," whispered Tsuchi.

"No way," Hyuuga repeated, looking awestruck. Hayato leaned in closer to his friends, motioning to them to put their head in too.

"I know, you guys. Just listen." Then he proceeded to tell them everything that had happened five days previous.

"No way!" Take screeched, echoing Tsuchi and Hyuuga.

"Shhhh!" the other three exclaimed in unison. They looked around the room, but everyone else was too busy fooling around to notice what they were up to. Hayato leaned in once more and the others followed suit.

"I wanted to ask you guys earlier, but I was still thinking it over. How would you feel about asking him to hang out with us sometimes, just to see if he might fit in with our group? I think he's a bit reserved, but still a cool guy. And he _did_ help me out that night." Take, Tsuchi, and Hyuuga looked thoughtful.

"Maybe," Hyuuga started, "maybe…"

"It's not such a bad idea!" Tsuchi finished.

"Yeah," agreed Take. "We can give him a try for sure. At the very least, we owe him a personal favor for helping you out."

The three of them nodded at Hayato, giving their consent. He smiled.

"Alright then," Hayato murmured. "I'll talk to him today during lunch break. Find some way to get everyone out of the classroom, would you?" They nodded again.

The rest of the morning passed slowly for Hayato, who was anxious to talk to Ryu. Yankumi had returned to the classroom not long after he and his friends had finished their conversation and gone straight to the chalkboard to begin the lesson. Odagiri still hadn't moved when it was finally time for break. Take and the others ran up to Yankumi, insisting that since it was such a nice day, she should take all of them outside for lunch. As they began to drag her from the room, the rest of the class swelled up and rushed through the doors, eager to get out and stretch a bit.

Hayato got up noisily so he wouldn't surprise the other boy, and then walked through the path of desks until he was standing next to him, on the side that was faced away from the class. Feeling a strong sense of déjà vu, he cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Odagiri?" Hayato inquired calmly. The other boy didn't move. Hayato tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"I just want to ask you something," he explained. Slowly, Ryu straightened up and turned around. As Hayato looked at his classmate for the first time all day, he sucked in his breath in surprise. Odagiri Ryu's face looked much worse than he remembered it. _What the hell?_ he wondered to himself_. How can he look so much worse after four days of rest? Did something else happen, and that's why he didn't show up? Taku, what a nightmare!_

Still, Hayato was able to determine that some of the better healed bruises on Odagiri's face were definitely from the fight he witnessed. Others, like a blotchy purple bruise and cut on the boy's neck, he knew were from something else. Swallowing back his revulsion, he continued.

"I've talked to my friends, and we all want to invite you to hang out with us sometime. I don't know how many friends you have from outside of the school, but it couldn't hurt to have some in school, ne? We're going to karaoke tonight and you can come if you want." His speech picked up pace as he neared the end. "If you don't feel up to it today, just think about coming another time, ok?" He began to walk away when he heard Ryu speak and turned back.

"Mateo." His voice was hoarse, as if he had been yelling for hours. "I can come today, Hayato." He managed a small smile. Hayato returned the smile as a tingling sensation fizzed lightly through his brain. Ignoring it, he turned away again, exited the classroom, and went to find his friends.

Ryu slumped over his desk again, lost in thought. _Well, now I have something to do tonight_, he thought. He wasn't worried about getting home late; his father was leaving on an overseas business trip this afternoon and wouldn't be back for almost a month. _Besides_, he reasoned with himself, _this Yabuki Hayato seems like an ok guy. He didn't shirk away from me and he doesn't ask questions. He'd probably make a good friend._

Tomodachi. Ryu smiled at the concept. He'd never really had a friend before and so he could only imagine what one would be like. His mind raced back to the fight five days ago. He remembered how Hayato had rushed in and come to his rescue. He could still see the look of rage on Hayato's face that he had glimpsed from where he was being held by the two thugs. Something like a knot loosened in the pit of his stomach.

Tomodachi? Yes, if he could, he would make Hayato his friend. _And I will be his friend_.


	4. Part 4: More Than Just Tomodachi

RyuXHayato FF – 2,321 words (about)

If history could be rewritten…

Part 4: More Than Just Tomodachi

Odagiri Ryu sighed peacefully from his new seat, at the back of the room. It had been three weeks since he had accepted Hayato's invitation to hang out with him and his friends. Looking back, Ryu was amazed by how much had changed from that one simple decision.

Now, he was far happier that he could ever remember. He had a real friend, one who he could trust, and three others just like him. After that first, somewhat awkward karaoke night, the five of them had become inseparable, spending their afternoons, weekends, and all of their free time together.

Ryu watched his new friends as they filed into the classroom one by one. _Take: energetic and caring. Tsuchi: loud and quick to fight. Hyuuga: funny and cautious. And last, but not least, Hayato_. Ryu didn't know how to describe Hayato, even to himself. Very quickly he had come to like Hayato very much, and he valued him the most out of all his new friends.

Sometimes though, Ryu noticed, Hayato made him feel funny. Like when he would laugh at something Hyuuga had said, or Tsuchi had done. Hayato's laughter made him feel giddy.

Over and over, he told himself, _Just relax, why are you freaking out Ryu? Yes, you've never had a friend before, but seriously, get a hold of yourself!_ He couldn't figure it out, this feeling. Was it just true, everlasting friendship? Unfortunately, he couldn't really say for sure because he didn't know what that was supposed to feel like.

Now everyone was approaching their huddle of tables and he smiled at them as they wished him good morning.

"Ohaiyo, Ryu!" Take exclaimed as he skipped over to the desk and took a seat. Tsuchi, who had crept up on him from behind suddenly jumped on his back.

"Ohaiyo, baka!" he laughed as Ryu struggled to free himself from the grip of his much bigger classmate.

"Oi, Ryu!" Hyuuga called as he walked over. "Why are you always in the room so early? You don't have a crush on Yankumi, do you?" he teased. The others laughed.

_Love? Now there's an idea_, Ryu thought to himself.

"Give him a break guys." Hayato surveyed his friends from where he stood, towering above them. He examined his new friend critically, noticing the still fading bruises on his neck and cheekbones. _At least they're almost completely gone_, he thought. _He's looking better today, I think, than I've ever seen him_.

"Taku," he muttered as he watched them goof around. Sitting down, he tossed his bag underneath his desk and laid his head down with a sigh.

Ryu watched as Hayato's eyes crept shut and his face took on a restful expression. _He really isn't a morning person at all_, he thought. Something inside him fizzed, like a mild electric current. He frowned.

The arrival of Yankumi snapped him out of his trance and he struggled to pay attention to the lesson she was explaining. Math never really held his interest for long though, and before he knew it, he was gazing back again at Hayato's peaceful face. He was still sleeping.

"Hmmm, hmmm!" It was the sound of Yankumi clearing her throat loudly from where she stood at the front of the room. "Odagiri-kun, would you please poke Yabuki-kun for me? I would hate for him to miss such an important lesson." She glared at the five of them meaningfully, obviously aware that their concentration was not at its best this morning. Ryu sighed, and leaned over towards his friend's desk.

"Hayato. Hayato, wake up!" he muttered while gently shaking the boy's shoulder. Hayato slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him. Ryu's breath caught in his throat. The fizzing sensation in his brain intensified and began to spread throughout his entire body. He jerked his hand back and sat down, taking deep breaths to clear his head.

Hayato smirked and turned to face Yankumi. "We're all here now, no need to worry!" he said, to a general ring of laughter. Even Yankumi had trouble hiding a smile at her student's comment. Returning to the lesson, she continued explaining the change in the value of x, but once again, no one was really listening.

All thoughts of math left his head as Ryu argued with himself. _Calm, calm down, baka!_ The odd fizzing sensation was still prominent in his mind and body. _Friendship or love?_ He thought back to what Hyuuga had said earlier. _Could I be in love with Hayato? It's true that I feel differently about him than I do about the others, but that doesn't mean it's love, does it?_ Ryu wasn't even sure what love was. He glanced over at Hayato, only to realize the other boy was watching him. He quickly jerked his head down, staring at his desk as he felt his face grow red. _What is happening to me?_

Hayato watched Ryu, who was clearly deep in thought. His friend's face was as impassive as ever, but his eyes darted back and forth as they always did when he was contemplating something. When Ryu had noticed Hayato looking at him, his face had flushed before he hurriedly turned away again. _I wonder what he's thinking about?_ Hayato asked himself.

He thought back to when Ryu had woken him up. He remembered that when he had opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Ryu, smiling down at him. The boy's hand had felt warm and comforting on his shoulder. But then he had jerked it away, and a strange expression had momentarily crossed his face. Hayato remembered having wanted his friend to keep his hand there, for him not to have moved so Hayato could have kept looking at him.

He sighed to himself. _What am I thinking?_ he wondered. The odd sensation that his mind was fizzing had returned, but he was more used to it now. He always felt funny when Ryu smiled.

Every day now, Hayato was thankful that he had asked Ryu to be a part of their group. Once the 'new student', it now felt as if he had known him his whole life. Over the past three weeks, Hayato had spent enough time with Ryu to understand a lot about him. _He really is a different guy. He doesn't like to fight, but he's good at it. He won't hesitate to help any of us out if we need it, but he doesn't ask for help himself. Sometimes I feel like he's keeping something important hidden from us. Still, having him around has been really fun, for the others too._

And yet, Hayato didn't think of Ryu the same way he did the others. Despite being able to defend himself well, the boy always seemed so fragile to Hayato that he couldn't help feeling protective of him. He still got chills thinking about Ryu's injuries from that first fight they had shared. Now, he was just grateful they could have fun together doing harmless things.

Before long, the morning lessons were over and everyone was dismissed early because the next day was a holiday. The group just was getting ready to leave when Hayato had an idea.

"Hey, you guys." They turned to look at him. "Why don't we go out and do something this afternoon? We could go get lunch somewhere then hang out in the park for awhile or something. I just don't feel like going home yet."

"Fine with me," Tsuchi quickly responded.

"Let's go!" agreed Take, leaping up and skipping towards the door.

Ryu stood slowly, still struggling with his feelings. _What should I do if I love him?_ he panicked. _There's no way he would feel the same towards me; my feelings would just be a burden for him. Is it smart for me too keeping hanging around him if I feel this way? It isn't fair to mess up his life like that._ Still, Ryu agreed to go.

"Yosh!" Hayato shouted triumphantly. As they walked down the hall, he hung his arms around Hyuuga's and Ryu's shoulders, pushing them forward.

Ryu's body shuddered at the contact as once again, the electric fizzing scorched through his veins. He suddenly halted, causing Hayato's arm to drop off of him as the other boy lurched forward, off balance. The group turned back to look at him where he hesitated in the middle of the otherwise deserted hallway. In just a moment, he had made his decision.

"Actually," he mumbled, "I don't think I will come today. I've got some things to do, so maybe some other time?" He began to walk away.

"Oi, Ryu!" Take called after him, but he didn't stop, determined to get out of the building before he could change his mind.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute," Hayato said as he followed after Ryu.

"Don't take too long," Tsuchi warned him as the other three boys kept walking.

Hayato picked up his pace as Ryu hurried around the corner up ahead. _What's going on here?_ Hayato wondered, confused. _I don't remember him mentioning any plans today, and he seemed all excited to go a minute ago._ He rounded the corner and jogged to catch up with his friend, grabbing the boy's arm when he didn't stop. Ryu, startled, yanked his arm out of Hayato's grasp as his skin tingled where his hand touched him, but he didn't try to keep walking.

"What's the real reason you're not coming today, Ryu?" he demanded, taken aback by his friend's sudden change in behavior. "I know you don't have anything to do today, so fill me in." There was a long pause while Ryu debated whether to be honest with Hayato or to make something up. After considering it, he decided that Hayato deserved to hear the truth from him, even if it might damage their friendship.

"Hayato," he said softly, as he turned to face him. "I think that I… I might like you. As more than just a friend," he stammered, his face pointed downward. "I didn't realize it until just recently, so don't get mad. I think it's best if… for a while… I stay away. I promise I won't mess up things for you, so don't worry… please understand," Ryu finished. Without waiting for a reply, he began walking again, intent on putting as much space between himself and Hayato before the other boy could react to what he had just done.

_I just confessed my feelings to Hayato_, he thought, shocked. _What was I thinking? Now he's going to hate me!_

Hayato just stood there for a moment, completely stunned by the sudden turn of events. But it didn't take longer that a few seconds before he knew exactly what he wanted to do. For the second time, he ran after his friend and grabbed a hold of his arm, this time refusing to let go.

"Ryu, listen to me!" he half shouted, half whispered. "It's ok that you feel that way." Ryu paused his attempt to wrench his arm out of Hayato's grasp, confused. _What is he saying?_ Then shock clouded his mind as he felt Hayato's hand slide down his arm until it stopped and he twined his fingers through Ryu's own.

"I think I like you too. You know… as more than just friends," he said in a voice Ryu could barely hear above the pounding of his own heart. Slowly, he turned to face Hayato, raising his head to stare disbelievingly into the other boy's eyes.

Hayato watched Ryu's reaction nervously. _Is this what he wants?_ he wondered. _What_ _I just said was completely true, but still. It is ok that I like him back?_ He tried to swallow back the anxiety building in his throat without success.

"Honto ni?" Ryu breathed, excitement racing through him at the thought that his feelings might be returned.

"Honto," Hayato said, just as quietly. Ryu's face suddenly lit up as he smiled and radiated pure joy, making Hayato relax enough to smile himself. He almost staggered as the realization of what had just happened rushed over him. _I love Ryu, and Ryu loves me back!_

_I love Hayato, and Hayato loves me back! _Ryu shouted to himself. The two boys' grins widened as they realized they were thinking the same thing.

"So, shall we go catch up with the others?" Hayato inquired after a few quiet minutes had passed.

Ryu nodded, too overwhelmed at his current situation to care if the others noticed anything. The two of them started walking back down the hall in peaceful silence, just enjoying each other's presence, their hands still intertwined.

In the Odagiri household, later that evening…

Ryu kicked off his shoes and skipped over to the stairs, still flying on clouds after his day with Hayato. He hummed as he made his way up to his room, not even paying attention to his mother as she emerged from her own room at the end of the hall.

"Ryu," she called after him, surprised at seeing him in such a good mood. He stuck his head back out through his door and looked at her inquiringly.

"Your father called today," she said. Instantly, some of the happiness that had been bouncing around inside him began to fade. "He says he'll be coming home on Thursday. You should make sure you come home right after school then, ok?"

Ryu jerked his head in a passable nod then withdrew into his room, closing the door behind him. Flopping down on the bed, dread began to creep up inside him, replacing most of the euphoric feeling he had been holding on to all day. Clutching his pillow to his stomach, Ryu curled up and focused on Hayato. Before long, he was fast asleep.


	5. Part 5: In Three Days Time

RyuXHayato FF – 2,183 words (about)

If history could be rewritten…

Part 5: In Three Days Time

The next day was a national holiday that most people spend with their families, and so Hayato and Ryu didn't see each other. Instead, Ryu spend the morning, afternoon, and evening lying alone in his room, thinking.

He thought about many things; Hayato, his friends, his life at school, and his father's return. He thought about how everything was changing, and how things would change even more in three days time.

_In three days, including today, my father will be home,_ Ryu realized. _This could make things difficult with Hayato. When we were just friends, he didn't pry into my personal life. But now? Things will be different from now on._

Halfway across the city, Hayato was eating a late afternoon meal with his brother; his father was still delivering his latest shipment and wouldn't be home for another week or so. _Too bad he couldn't be home today,_ he mused.

Hayato knew his brother felt lonely sometimes when their dad wasn't home, but they would be fine. As he took a few more bites of his hot-pot dish, his thoughts turned to Ryu.

_I wonder what he's doing today? I actually feel excited to go to school tomorrow,_ he realized in surprise. _Well, is it really that surprising after all? I feel better when I'm near him, and now things have changed. I can get to know him better; get closer to him._ He sighed happily and kept eating.

His brother, Yabuki Taku, glanced up from his own meal in time to see his elder brother hiding a smile.

"What's up with you?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

"Nothing that has to do with you," Hayato replied. "Just eat."

On Wednesday, Hayato decided to walk to school in hopes of catching Ryu on his own before everyone else got there. Since Ryu always came to school early, though he didn't know why, Hayato thought his plan had a good chance of working.

Sure enough, as he headed down the main street that led to most of the area's schools, he saw Ryu walking up ahead. Excited, he ran to catch up with him and Ryu, hearing footsteps behind him, stopped and turned around.

When he saw Hayato coming towards him, Ryu couldn't help but break into a wide grin, which was immediately returned.

"Ohaiyo!" Hayato called to him. As Ryu waited for the other boy to reach him, he admired the way his hair blew around his face in the breeze, framing his smile. Holding out a hand expectantly, Ryu caught hold of Hayato as soon as he was close enough and locked their fingers together.

For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes, enjoying their newfound happiness. Looking up as something pink floated past his gaze, Hayato realized that flower petals were cascading down from the Sakura trees that lined the path to school. Looking back at Ryu, he couldn't help but think of how beautiful he was with blossoms catching in his long, draping hair.

Continuing on towards school together, they talked about what they had done the previous day. Hayato was surprised to learn that Ryu hadn't had a fancy meal with his family.

"It's not really something we do," he explained. "You know, meals together," he continued when Hayato raised his eyebrows. "Besides, my father was away on business, and it would have just been me and my mom anyways." A slight shadow crossed his face.

Hayato frowned, noticing Ryu's change in expression. _I wonder if he misses his father,_ he speculated. _It's interesting how we are more similar that I originally thought._

"Well, my father wasn't home either. Business," he said trying to cheer up his friend.

_Hmmm,_ Ryu thought to himself. _It looks as though he's trying to say something. Oh well. I promised myself I wouldn't be miserable in front of him, so cut it out!_ Too late Ryu realized that talking to Hayato was so comforting that he must have let something slip. Fixing a cheery expression back on his face, he continued, changing the subject.

For the rest of the day, Ryu made sure to seem as happy and energetic as usual, especially around Hayato who was far too perceptive. In reality, however, he was far from it. Regardless of how many times he forced himself to focus on what was happening around him, his thoughts kept returning to the fact that his father would be coming home tomorrow. Inside, his stomach was a tight knot of anticipated pain and fear.

Likewise, Hayato spent most of the day enjoying Ryu's company, while also keeping an eye on him. If his suspicions from this morning were at all correct, then something was bothering Ryu, and Hayato desperately wanted to know what it was. Still, he was easily distracted by Ryu himself and repeatedly found himself staring at the boy's eyelashes, or lips, or his delicate hands.

Truly, if he was honest with himself, Hayato very badly wanted to kiss Ryu, but he was nervous to try. _Confessing and holding hands is one thing,_ he argued to himself. _Kissing is something entirely different. But if we are going to progress from just holding hands, then the next step is kissing, right?_ Making up his mind, he decided not to do anything today. But tomorrow, he would at least try; just one kiss.

On Thursday morning, Ryu woke up earlier than usual. After getting out of bed and scrubbing his face, he painstakingly went around his room and collected any papers or clothes that had accumulated over the past several weeks. With great care, he put everything in its place and straightened up the objects on his dresser and shelves. Finally, after getting dressed and placing his neatly folded pajamas on the chair in the corner of his room, he made his bed, straightening the covers so that they lay perfectly flat. After a final inspection, he exited his room, closing the door behind him, and went downstairs.

His mother was waiting for him in the kitchen and held out a plate of generic breakfast food. Taking it without a word, Ryu sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Did you clean everything?" she asked when he had finished.

"It's all put away and straightened up. I'll be sure to come home right away today," he replied resentfully. With a sigh, she left the room and he left for school.

Because it hadn't taken as long as he expected to tidy up his room, Ryu was even earlier than his usual early in heading for school. Therefore, instead of running into Hayato on the way there, he waited at his desk in the classroom for several minutes before the other boy appeared.

"Hey, you're earlier than usual," Hayato pointed out with an air of stating the obvious. Ryu smiled at the joke, still keeping a determinedly cheerful expression pinned to his face. Hayato sat down and moved his desk so that they were right next to each other. Turning to look at Ryu, Hayato noticed a hint of falseness at the corners of his smile.

Though he may have been puzzled for a moment or two, he was quickly distracted as he continued to watch Ryu's lips. Looking up, he realized how close they were to each other. He could smell a hint of the other boy's shampoo and it was like an intoxicating rope that pulled him even closer. _Now,_ he thought. _Now is the time to do it. No one else is here yet._ His heart pounded in his chest as he filled up with the fizzing sensation again.

Ryu watched as Hayato moved closer to him. In spite of his mood, he felt a sudden urge to lean closer and find out for himself what it would be like to kiss him. Of course he had thought about this moment before, but now that it was actually happening he couldn't believe it. _Come on,_ he urged. _You can do it! Just lean forward and kiss him!_ In just seconds, all thoughts of his father had vanished as he gazed into Hayato's dark, loving eyes.

After a brief moment of hesitation in which they stared at each other, blood pounding in their ears, their lips met and they kissed.

For Ryu, it was as though he was consumed, body and mind, by a feeling of pure ecstasy. Unable to form a coherent thought, he acted on impulse and pushed his lips more firmly against Hayato's, feeling the pleasure of their soft texture.

For Hayato, he was unable to register anything around him as soon as their lips met. As far as he knew, nothing existed other than himself and Ryu. Feeling the other boy lean into the kiss more fully, he followed suit, parting his lips slightly out of instinct.

Gasping for air, they finally broke apart and opened their eyes to look at each other. In the face of the boy seated across from them, they were able to see their own joy reflected back. Both elated and exhausted by their first real act as a couple, they slumped back in their chairs as they tried to catch their breath. Slowly, their flushed faces cooled and their breathing returned to normal.

_Wow,_ Ryu thought, shocked. _That was, just, incredible._

_Amazing,_ Hayato reflected. _I can't believe I just did that. I'm so GLAD I just did that! _Ryu was the first to speak.

"So," he started, but was unable to finish.

"Yeah," Hayato responded, not needing an explanation. Without warning, Ryu gave a delighted cry and sprang forward, planting a quick kiss on Hayato's cheek before wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Without hesitating, Hayato drew his arms around Ryu's waist and pulled him closer until Ryu was practically sitting in his lap. With a contented sigh, Hayato buried his head in the other boy's shoulder and held him close.

For almost five minutes they sat that way, undisturbed in the empty classroom; marveling in the sound of each other's quiet breathing and closeness. After a while though, they heard approaching footsteps and reluctantly pulled apart.

Returning to his seat, Ryu felt frustrated by the inevitable interruption, wishing they could have stayed like that forever. Beside him, Hayato felt a similar way.

_That ended too soon,_ he thought, disgruntled. _Still, I know I can touch him now._ As he remembered the kiss, his mind burst into stars and he felt dizzy again. Beside him, Ryu was overcome by giddiness and was unable to stop smiling, making Hayato feel even more euphoric.

As the door slid open, they unwillingly turned away from each other and waited for the classroom to fill up, aware that their time alone was now over. That didn't mean that either of them stopped thinking for a minute about what had just happened though. Throughout the day, they continued to trade secret glances and smiles. Both boys were happier than their three friends could ever remember seeing them.

Wanting nothing more than to be alone with Hayato again, the rest of the day passed by in a haze for Ryu. Likewise, Hayato was unable to concentrate on anything other than the thought of kissing Ryu again. As soon as the lessons for the day concluded, they left school together and went to find a private place where they could talk. And to do more than just talk.

In the Odagiri household, later that evening…

Ryu returned home late that evening, completely forgetting about his promise to his mother until he noticed the expensive black car parked in the driveway. Suddenly, Ryu was once again fully aware of what his afternoon with Hayato would cost him. Unable to see any alternative, he opened the gate to his front yard and walked up to the front door. With each step he felt as if he was walking towards a great, unavoidable end.

Upon entering, he was immediately conscious of a towering figure standing in the doorway ahead of him. Upstairs he could already hear music playing. Again, fear began to overwhelm him as the part of him that clung to the feeling of Hayato's kisses slipped away.

Without warning, the figure lunged forward and hit him with a stunning blow to left side of his face. Knocked off balance, Ryu toppled sideways and slammed into the wall.

"Your mother told me you had agreed to come home directly after school Ryu. But I'm sure your father's return didn't seem important enough to you, correct? Just like you don't think I'm important enough for you to adequately clean your room for once?"

_NO!_ Ryu shouted in his head. For just a moment, he saw Hayato's concerned face in front of him. As the second blow came rushing towards him, Ryu threw his arms up to cover his face. Holding on to his image of Hayato, he waited to lose consciousness.

The next day, Odagiri Ryu was not in school.


	6. Part 6: What He’s Hiding

RyuXHayato FF – 3,054 words (about)

If history could be rewritten…

Part 6: What He's Hiding

When Ryu didn't show up to school on Friday, Hayato was more confused than ever. Troubled, he tried to remember back to the previous day in hopes of recalling whether Ryu had mentioned he wouldn't be there. All he could remember was going with Ryu to a park where they had found some peace and quiet; where they had kissed each other for what felt like hours.

Hayato waited on edge for the entire day, hoping that Ryu would walk into the room each time the door opened. Being distracted as he was by the absence of his companion, Hayato failed to pay attention to anything Yankumi taught or anything his friends said. By the time lessons were over, even Take, Tsuchi, and Hyuuga had realized something was wrong.

"Hayato, what's the matter with you today?" asked Take quietly, as they were getting ready to leave. "It is because Ryu's not here?"

"You know, he never really misses school," commented Hyuuga. Hayato thought about this. It was true that there had never been a day Ryu _hadn't_ been there, except for…

_Except for the few days he missed almost a month ago,_ he realized. Momentarily shocked, Hayato thought back to how Ryu had looked when he had finally reappeared and shuddered. _What if it's something like that again,_ he wondered. Anxiety twisted through his stomach as he fought the urge to be sick. _Calm down!_ he told himself. _You don't know if it's anything like that!_ Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

The next day was Saturday and Hayato decided to give Ryu a call and see if he wanted to go somewhere. After trying his cell number several times and getting no response, Hayato gave up and just stayed home. Trying to make himself less miserable, he worked in the kitchen for awhile and made dinner for himself and his brother.

When Taku returned home from playing with his friends, he immediately knew something was wrong. Walking into the kitchen, he found his older brother hard at work making onigiri.

"Um, Hayato?" he inquired hesitantly. The older boy raised his head. "Why are you _cooking_?"

"What? I can't make dinner every once in awhile? If you don't like it, then you can just have one of the instant dishes from the cabinet!" Without another word he continued furiously mashing the rice into hand sized balls.

Quietly, Taku backed out of the room, aware that his brother was best left alone when he was like this. Despite Hayato's words, his younger brother wasn't fooled. He knew that Hayato only cooked when he was upset and wanted to take his mind off something.

On Sunday, Hayato slept until noon and even after waking, laid in bed for what felt like hours. After some time, he got up and searched around his room until he found his phone lying where he had kicked it under the bed the previous evening. Opening it, he saw that he had no new messages and no missed calls. Disappointed, he threw it back on the floor and flopped back onto his bed dejectedly.

_Now what is going on?_ he wondered. _I can't believe that he would be avoiding me or ignoring my calls. I thought we had really started to connect! No, there must be something else going on that I'm not aware of._ Hayato wasn't sure how long he lay there, but he was jerked out of his reverie when Taku knocked softly on his door.

Sliding it open slowly, the younger brother peered into the bedroom and watched as Hayato propped himself up on his bed.

"Onisan," he called softly, "You've been in here all day and even missed dinner. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine," came the reply. Hayato turned his back on the door as it slid closed and picked up his phone again. Dialing Ryu's number once more, he waited in silence as it rung once, twice, three times. On the fourth ring, someone answered.

"Moshi moshi?" Hayato sighed in relief as he recognized Ryu's voice.

"Ryu! It's me!" He waited for the boy on the other end to say something.

"Hayato? Why are you calling?" Hayato paused, uncertain of what to say.

"I just wanted to know if you were going to come to school tomorrow," he decided. "You weren't there on Friday and I missed you."

"I missed you too," Ryu replied. Hayato frowned. Ryu's voice sounded scratchy, like he had just gotten over a cold.

"Were you sick or something?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing bad. I'll be in school tomorrow, ok? Sorry, but I can't talk now."

"It's ok, it's ok," Hayato assured him. "That's all I wanted to say. Ja na."

"Ja na." Ryu hesitated before hanging up. Momentarily conflicted, he threw caution to the wind and continued, "I love you, Hayato." He waited anxiously.

All of Hayato's previous concerns melted away at those words. Inside he felt the gloom that had settled over him the past couple days lift.

"I love you too," he replied. Then both boys hung up, smiling to themselves.

On Monday, Hayato rushed to school early to meet Ryu. Likewise, the usually early boy was already in the classroom long before his friend arrived. As he waited in silence at his desk, he tried to think of excuses Hayato might believe that would explain his appearance.

_If I just didn't have this bruise on the side of my face, he might not even think to notice anything else!_ he thought, angrily. By protecting his face, Ryu had ensured that the only mark not hidden by his clothes was the first one he had received. However, if he was honest with himself, the bruise was horrific and still bled when the scabs around it cracked.

Sighing, he focused on how lucky he was that everything else was easily covered up. Today he had purposely chosen to wear a long sleeve button-down shirt underneath his uniform, ensuring that his arms and torso all the way up to his neck would be completely covered. _As long as I'm careful and can explain the bruise on my face, Hayato shouldn't detect a thing._ As an afterthought, he combed through his hair with his fingers, positioning it so that the left side of his face was as concealed as possible.

Before long, Hayato danced into the classroom with an excited "Ohaiyo!" As he approached Ryu's desk at the back of the room, he returned the boy's grin with one of his own, then slid to a stop in front of him. Glancing down at his friend's face, his smile slipped a little. Hayato sat down and stared pointedly at the obvious mark on Ryu's face.

_Drat!_ Ryu thought. _He noticed way too fast!_ Sighing, he tucked his hair back behind his ear like he normally did and cringed as Hayato gasped in shock.

"Ryu!" he shouted indignantly, unable to control his horror. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Shhh!" the other boy whispered. Their other classmates had begun to trickle into the room one by one. Ryu glanced around nervously, not wanting to have this conversation out in the open. Hayato was much less calm, but still thought it best to move somewhere private. Without giving him a chance to argue, he grabbed Ryu and towed him out of the back door and down a flight of stairs. Pausing while he thought, he didn't notice Ryu wincing at the vice-like grip on his arm. Turning back around, Hayato pulled him under the staircase and let go, crossing his arms defiantly.

Ryu fidgeted with the cuffs on his shirt, trying not to meet his friend's gaze, but after a minute had passed he had to look up. Feeling guilty at the accusing look in the other boy's eyes, he said a silent apology for lying to him then began to explain.

"It's nothing to get freaked out about, ok?" he began quickly. "It's actually kind of funny." Hayato made a noise of disbelief but otherwise didn't interrupt. "My house has modern doors in it, not the kind that slide like in traditional houses, you know? So all that happened was I was about to open one of the doors, when someone on the other side opened it instead. I wasn't really prepared for that, and the edge of the door hit me pretty hard in the side of the head." He waited for Hayato to say something, unable to determine what he was thinking.

"So," Hayato began, "you smacked your head on a door, and it did all this damage?"

"Well, it was a metal door," Ryu lied, holding his breath. Suddenly, Hayato's face broke into a smile and he started to laugh. Grinning, Ryu relaxed.

"Baka!" Hayato muttered, sliding against the wall to sit on the floor. "You really had me worried for a moment!"

"Gomen," Ryu replied, moving to sit next to him. They slid up close to each other, reaching out until their hands touched. Hayato turned his head to look at Ryu.

"Does it hurt a lot?" he asked quietly.

"Only a little," came the answer. Hayato wondered how to proceed. Now that he was sure Ryu was ok, his mind was only focused on one thing.

"Too much to kiss?" Ryu blinked at him, then broke into a broad grin.

"No." Leaning over, Ryu initiated the kiss as he pressed his lips to Hayato's, feeling happy for the first time in days. Unfortunately, Hayato's kisses had a way of making Ryu forget himself; of making him more careless than he usually was.

As the kiss intensified, Ryu reached up to wrap his arms around Hayato's neck, threading his fingers through his soft hair. Inhaling the other boy's scent, he lost track of himself, pushing closer and deeper into the kiss. At first Ryu was unaware that Hayato's hands were gently removing his uniform jacket; unaware of anything other than the wonderful sensation as Hayato moved his mouth down the line of his jaw, softly kissing him.

It wasn't until Ryu felt Hayato's lips pause as the base of his neck, his hands beginning to unbutton the boy's shirt, that he realized what was about to happen. In a sudden surge of panic, he grabbed Hayato's hands to stop them from continuing, but it was too late. Ryu watched apprehensively as his friend's eyes widened in shock at the sight of bruised skin hiding, but not quite fully covered, beneath his shirt collar.

"Ryu," the other boy whispered, sounding as though he was in pain. Hayato reached his hands back up towards the buttons and Ryu, knowing it was pointless to argue or resist, could only wait silently while he finished unbuttoning the shirt. Gently sliding the sleeves off over his arms, Hayato dropped the shirt to the floor and gasped as the full extent of Ryu's injuries became visible.

Across his chest and stomach, pale skin was mottled by vast collection of bruises. Most of them were dark blue and purple, a few accompanied by scabs covering small cuts and abrasions. His left hip appeared red and swollen, as did several of his ribs. Ryu's arms were streaked by scratches and contusions that, combined, made him look as though he had spent hours beating them against something hard and jagged.

Unable to stop himself, Hayato moved around Ryu to examine his back. Again, there was severe discoloration and swelling on one shoulder, indicative of a brutal beating. Lightly, he pressed his hand down on the wounded boy's leg, watching as he flinched in pain; confirming his suspicions that the injuries continued down past his torso. Tears blurred Hayato's vision as he forced himself to tear his gaze away from Ryu's mangled body and look him in the eye.

"Is this from being hit by a door as well?" he asked seriously, his voice thick with disbelief. Ryu thought fast, trying to come up with some sort of excuse while at the same time fighting to overcome the sense of unease he felt as he watched Hayato's expression plummet.

"I got in a fight," he answered lamely. Hayato wasn't having any of it. Quick as a flash, he snatched up Ryu's hand and held it in front of its owner's face. The skin was unmarked.

"When you fight, you bruise your own knuckles Ryu. Even you know that," Hayato accused him angrily. "You don't have any bruises here. You didn't fight back." Ryu gulped.

_He's right,_ he thought. _There's nothing else I can say._ Keeping silent, Ryu lowered his head and refused to look at his friend. Suddenly, Hayato stood up and paced over towards the wall. Reaching it, he began kicking and punching with all his might in a burst of furious energy and rage. Alarmed, Ryu struggled to stand.

"Hayato!" he called out in distress as he lurched towards his enraged classmate. _He's going to break something if he keeps this up!_ he thought wildly. But before he could reach him, Hayato turned and the look of pure wrath in his eyes caused Ryu to stumble backwards in fright. Instinctively, he crossed his arms in front of him, warding off any forthcoming attack.

Remorse filled Hayato as he saw Ryu standing in front of him, trembling in fear. _Doesn't he realize I'm not mad at HIM?_ he wondered. Berating himself for frightening him, Hayato impulsively moved forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

After a few moments, Ryu's arms dropped limply to his sides as he slumped forward in exhaustion, allowing Hayato's hold to keep him standing. Suddenly weary, he let his head drop onto the taller boy's shoulder as tears streamed down his cheeks. Being held this way, Ryu felt it was ok, for the first time, to let go of some of the pent-up emotions he constantly struggled to conceal. As memories of the past several days washed over him, he released an involuntary sob.

Inside, Hayato was writhing in anger, pain, and frustration. His heart felt as if it was being stabbed with every shuddering breath he felt Ryu take. Hearing the other boy's tearful sob, Hayato lost his own strength and lowered them both carefully to the floor. After propping himself up against the wall, he pulled Ryu onto his lap, griping him close as he continued to sob and convulse.

_Whatever this is, it's serious,_ he realized. _Something is going on here, something he doesn't want to tell me. But WHY doesn't he want to tell me?_ he wondered, livid again. _Doesn't he trust me?_

"Ryu, if you trust me, why won't you tell me what's going on?" Hayato asked aloud, still more to himself than the other boy. "Why won't you let me help you?"

Ryu hesitated, trying to decide how much was safe to share with him. Choking as he tried to regain his composure, Ryu struggled to raise himself and face Hayato, but failed. Collapsing for the second time, he just lay silently, waiting for his breathing to regain its normal rhythm.

"There's no way _for_ you to help me, Hayato," he finally whispered. Sure of himself now, he straightened up and wiped his face on the back of his hand. Hayato watched, concerned as he realized his friend intended on getting up.

"Hold on," he muttered, "let me help you." But Ryu refused the offer, using the wall to pull himself into a standing position. For the first time, he noticed he was cold and bent down to pick up his shirt. As Hayato watched him bend over, he saw several of the scabs on his back crack and begin to bleed afresh. He held his tongue with difficulty while the other boy carefully pulled his arms back through the sleeves and began to button the front.

As he turned around, Hayato observed that Ryu's face had once again reverted to its emotionless state. His eyes were dull and unmoving, like black pits that swallowed him up from the inside. Hayato shuddered at the thought.

"I have to wash my face before we go back to the room," Ryu stated blandly. Stepping around Hayato's motionless form, he quickly walked down the hall to the bathroom. Standing in front of the sink, the thought about why he was even bothering to keep everything a secret now.

_Even if he knew,_ he argued to himself, _he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It's my father; no one can do anything. If Hayato knew, he would only get mad, and probably do something stupid. I don't want him getting in trouble, or worse, hurt. No, it's better off with him not knowing anything. Unfortunately,_ he realized, _he's seen more than he should have already. I bet he isn't going to let this go easily._

Ryu leaned over the sink and hurriedly splashed cold water over his face, trying to reverse any signs that he had been crying. A little angry with himself for getting carried away in the first place, he left the bathroom and grudgingly returned with Hayato to the classroom.

Yankumi had already begun the lesson when they snuck in the back, but nobody noticed their arrival. For the rest of the day, Hayato kept a close eye on Ryu, upset to see that he was trying, once again, to pretend like nothing had happened and nothing was wrong.

They didn't get another chance to talk alone for the rest of the day and as far as Hayato could tell, none of their three other friend's noticed anything amiss. When the classes were all finished, Ryu excused himself, saying he was needed at home directly afterschool.

_Don't think this will be over so fast, Ryu,_ Hayato thought to himself. _I know something is up, and I'm going to uncover what it is; WHATEVER it is._ Making up his mind, he followed Ryu from the building, keeping far enough back that he wouldn't be discovered if the boy suddenly turned around.

As the sky grew dark and evening approached, Hayato tracked Ryu through the city, unsure of where he would end up, but positive that he must find out.


	7. Part 7: Truth, Consequences, and Sunsets

RyuXHayato FF – 2,469 words (about)

If history could be rewritten…

Part 7: Truth and Consequences and Sunsets

Slowly the sky changed colors as the sun began to set on the distant horizon. Hayato continued to follow Ryu, puzzled as they entered a wealthy neighborhood. Slipping behind a tree, he watched as his friend approached the front of a large European-style mansion made of what appeared to be white marble. Hayato was filled with shocked realization as he made out the sign at the gate: Odagiri Family.

_Whoa, Ryu LIVES here?!_ he exclaimed to himself. Creeping closer to the house, he waited while Ryu opened the front gate and proceeded up the front walk. By the time Ryu reached his front door, Hayato had made it all the way to the gate and watched as he went inside.

Lost in thought, Hayato turned around and leaned against the high wall surrounding the Odagiri property. _Well this certainly explains more than it doesn't,_ he thought. _Now at least I understand why his lunches always look so expensive. But I don't know why he hates going home so much. If I lived here, I wouldn't be able to wait to get home!_

Turning back to peer over the wall, he noticed an upstairs light turn on. Glancing up, he could see most of the inside of the lit room through a large sliding glass door that overlooked a second floor balcony. Inside the room, Ryu was pacing back and forth.

_That must be his bedroom,_ Hayato realized. His face flushed slightly as Ryu began to remove his clothes, exchanging his school uniform and shirt for a light-colored T-shirt and cut-off sweat pants. Hayato couldn't keep from feeling angry as he was again able to discern the boy's injuries and noticed even more bruising down Ryu's legs.

Obviously unaware that he was being observed, Ryu simply dropped onto his bed and laid there with his hands resting behind his head. After some time, Hayato decided that it was unlikely he would see anything going on, and was getting ready to leave when a car suddenly pulled onto the street.

Instinctively, Hayato ducked down and hid himself in the large niche created by the wall and one of the pillars framing the front gate. Silently he waited for the car to pass, but was surprised to see it pull into Ryu's driveway. Hearing the car door slam shut, Hayato poked his head around the side of the pillar. Upon a closer look, he almost whistled in admiration; the car was sleek, black, and extremely _expensive_.

Instead, he remained silent and watched as the tall man who had emerged from the car walked up to the front of the house and went inside.

_That has to be Ryu's father,_ he decided. Looking up at his friend's room again, Ryu's position hadn't changed; he appeared lost in thought. Suddenly, the door to Ryu's room opened and the tall man entered. Almost immediately, Ryu was sitting up. As the man walked around the side of the bed, he came to stand between it and the balcony door, waiting with arms crossed.

Ryu slid his legs over the side of the bed, gripping its edge with both hands, his head bowed. Hayato watched perplexed as the man continued to stand across from the boy, obviously saying something Hayato couldn't hear. He grew more and more confused as Ryu's body began to shake.

Then, without warning, the man's fist came swinging down hard across Ryu's face, the force of the blow knocking him clear off the bed and onto the floor. Hayato sucked in his breath in anger, watching was the man stepped back out of the way of the boy's body as it fell. Just barely able to make out the sound of a raised voice, Hayato could do nothing but stare, horrified, as Ryu struggled to right himself from where he had fallen on the ground.

Instead of standing, Ryu knelt in front of his father, his bleeding head pressed to the floor in the lowest form of a bow possible. The man gestured angrily, pointing at something Hayato couldn't make out from where he stood. All of a sudden, he kicked Ryu in the side with such force that Hayato heard him scream in pain. Rolling onto his uninjured side, Ryu lay trembling on the floor as his father stepped over him, leaving the room.

Hayato could barely keep himself from throwing up at what he had just seen. Unable to tear his eyes from Ryu for even a second, he watched in pain as Ryu heaved on the ground next to his bed, clutching his ribs and clearly struggling to breathe. Abruptly, he lifted his hand up to his mouth and convulsed as he coughed violently. As he pulled his hand away, Hayato saw a dark substance splattered in his palm and running from his mouth.

Completely numb, Hayato stood immobile outside the wall, watching as his friend and beloved companion continued to hack up blood and writhe in agony on the floor. After almost twenty minutes, Ryu crawled out of sight and Hayato panicked, unable to see what he was doing. Before long though, Ryu lurched back into view, able to walk shakily across his room.

His mouth had been wiped clean, his face bandaged, and he rummaged in his drawer for something, finally pulling out another T-shirt. As he began removing the one he was wearing, Hayato saw that it too was stained with blood, and so knew what to expect as Ryu slowly pulled it off over his head. On his side where his father had kicked him, the skin had ripped open, spilling fresh blood as well as the blood that had risen around his previous bruises. Wincing, Ryu wrapped a bandage around the wound and replaced his shirt with the clean one. Then once again, he lay down on his bed, motionless except for the occasional shudder that wracked his body.

Realizing that the immediate danger had passed, Hayato slumped down against the wall outside and drew his knees up to his chin. Though not usually a softy, he couldn't help the tears that ran down his cheeks at the thought of what was happening to his friend.

_Every day,_ he realized in shock. _Every day, Ryu deals with this, and has never said anything, to any of us! Why didn't he say something, instead of just keeping things bottled up inside?_

"That idiot!" he choked. Standing up again, he looked up at Ryu's room, feeling an overwhelming mixture of sorrow, pity, and rage. Seeing him still lying there safely, Hayato gave a miserable sigh and reluctantly turned to go.

_Except he'll never really be safe while he lives there,_ he thought. _Not while he stays around his father, there will always be the chance it will happen again._ As he walked home in near darkness, he pondered what he would say to Ryu the following day. He knew he had to say something; that he had to _do_ something. _Something_ to protect his friend.

The next day Ryu limped in to school later than he usually did. In fact, it was so unusual for him to arrive after the rest of the class, that it momentarily drew everyone's attention. As he slid open the door and muttered an apology to Yankumi for his tardiness, most of his classmates turned around in surprise. Keeping his head down, Ryu made his way to his friends and his desk at the back of the room.

"Oi, Ryu!" Take whispered in concern as he sat down. "What happened to you?"

"Yeah, I noticed you looked hurt yesterday," Hyuuga added, "but you actually look worse today."

There was no denying it. Even though the only additional injury visible was a slight gash and bruise on his forehead, somehow it seemed as if Ryu was carrying himself differently. It was the way that he was walking, slightly bent over, that tipped his friends off and made them think that something was wrong. Hayato, of course, knew everything and waited silently to hear what Ryu would say.

"Really, I'm fine," he assured them with a smile. "It's just a little bump, that's all." Hayato frowned.

"You know something, don't you," Tsuchi whispered to Hayato so Ryu couldn't hear. Hayato averted his eyes. "I know you do Hayato. You look the way you always do when you know something but don't want to tell us. You _can_ tell us, you know." He glanced at Ryu. "We all know something's up here," he continued. "It's fine if you want to keep it to yourself for now, but include us eventually, ne?"

Hayato was unsure of what to think. _And here I was thinking Tsuchi couldn't be sensitive!_ he marveled. _I guess there's more than one side to every person._ With that, his thoughts turned to Ryu. _Yes, there's definitely more than one side. I'm still not sure how to tell him I know. Maybe I should just wait and see if he tells me. After all, the closer we get to each other, the more he should feel like he can trust me. I hope._

Deciding to stay silent for the time being, Hayato spent the remainder of the school day acting as normal as he could. He always kept one eye on Ryu, making sure he didn't try to do anything too strenuous. Of course, how he would stop him if he did, Hayato didn't know.

Before long, classes were over. It seemed to Ryu that now he was with Hayato, school sped by in a blur. It was enjoyable, but left him breathless nonetheless. With everyone filing out of the classroom to go their separate ways, Ryu held back and saw Hayato do the same. When the room was empty save the two of them, he turned to speak to his friend.

"Hayato," he began, "I've got nothing to do now. Do you want to go somewhere with me?" He smiled a real smile, hoping to penetrate the veiled depression that had shrouded Hayato since the previous day. The other boy's expression was inscrutable.

"You don't have to go straight home?" he asked quizzically. It may have been Ryu's imagination, but he thought he saw something like knowing flicker across Hayato's face before disappearing a moment later. He swallowed, suddenly wary.

"No, I've got all afternoon," he assured him, again with a smile.

"Ok then." And this time Hayato smiled, and it was a true smile. Taking each other's hands, they left the room together; Ryu pulling the other boy along to some secret destination.

Almost an hour later…

"Wow," Hayato breathed in amazement as he took in the view. The two of them were on top of a building on the outskirts of the city, overlooking a shallow river and, on the other side, a seemingly endless field of high grass punctuated by scatterings of white wildflowers. When the sun had first begun to set, the field had been colored a light pink that had taken Hayato's breath away. Now the sky was a deep blood-red and the river looked like a strip of ruby glass.

Ryu had explained how he had first found this place when he was young and described to Hayato how he used to come up here first to play, then later to just sit and watch the clouds drift past, or the occasional sunset. Hayato found it hard to believe that such a beautiful place had existed for so long without anyone else finding it. The two of them stood against the railing that ran around the edge of the roof, silently enjoying each other's company.

"I was hoping this could be our place," Ryu finally said. "I want us to be able to come here together whenever we want. Whenever we want to be alone." Even in the growing darkness, Hayato could tell Ryu's cheeks were flushed. Reaching forward, Hayato gently held Ryu's face in his hands, pulling closer as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I would like that," he responded. Ryu closed his eyes blissfully as Hayato leaned in to kiss him. He wasn't sure if it was because of the setting, or that they had now shared so much of themselves with each other, but to Ryu this kiss seemed more powerful than any of the others. Even more powerful than their first kiss.

For what felt like the hundredth time, Ryu filled up with an irrepressible fizzing sensation that left everything from his lips to his fingertips feeling as though it was on fire. Hayato reached around him and put his hands on Ryu's waist, pulling him even closer. As they pressed their lips and bodies tightly together, Ryu couldn't help wondering if he would ever experience something better than this. Somehow, he didn't think so.

Hayato made sure to be especially careful as he embraced the smaller boy, reminding himself not to jostle his injured friend too much. For Hayato, the kiss was both incredible and miserable. He wanted more than anything to push even closer, to grip Ryu tighter than ever before. He wanted to make sure that Ryu would never be taken from him, as though by holding him in his arms, he could protect Ryu from the world.

Too soon, they were gasping and had to pull apart to take a breath. Still clutching at each other, they stared into the eyes of the boy across from them. Hayato looked at Ryu and wondered if he had ever seen anyone so beautiful. In the dimming light, his face appeared smooth and unmarred. With his fingertips, he gently traced the other boy's soft lips and eyelids.

Surrendering himself to his companion, Ryu closed his eyes and remained motionless as he felt Hayato tenderly caress his face. When he paused, Ryu opened his eyes again and smiled up at Hayato, making the taller boy's heart flutter. Standing on tippy toes, Ryu gripped Hayato around the neck, making him bend low enough for their foreheads to rest together.

"Hayato," he breathed, his voice intense with emotion, "I love you more than anything just now. I want to be with you always."

"I know," the other boy replied, just as softly. "I love you too." _You have no idea how much,_ Hayato thought as he realized just how inadequate those words sounded.

The two stood there for a long time, locked together by their deep understanding of each other. As the last traces of purple faded from the sky, Ryu and Hayato kissed yet again, oblivious to the mundane existence of the world beneath them. For the moment, they had become a part of the night sky; two stars more glorious together than any other.


	8. Part 8: Promises Fulfilled

RyuXHayato FF – 2,569 words (about)

If history could be rewritten…

Part 8: Promises Fulfilled

"Well, goodnight," Ryu called cheerfully as they neared the end of the street. "And thanks for coming with me today!"

"You _knew_ I could never refuse," Hayato replied sarcastically. They had finally come down from the roof and were heading their separate ways for the evening. It was completely dark now and the streetlamps cast uneven shadows on the few stragglers still out walking around. Hayato hesitated as he watched Ryu turn a corner and disappear from sight.

_What will happen now,_ he wondered, suddenly fearful. _We stayed out much later tonight than he usually allows. What if he gets in trouble?_ His stomach rolled at the thought. Making up his mind, he ran after Ryu, determined to catch up with him before he reached his house. If necessary, he would reveal to Ryu that he knew everything and convince him not to go home.

Ryu hummed to himself as he strolled up his street, completely relaxed in the familiar setting. _What I wouldn't give to spend all of my time with Hayato,_ he thought, remembering the kisses they had shared on the rooftop. As he reached his front gate, he heard footsteps approaching him from behind at a dead run. Spinning around, he balanced himself carefully, prepared to block an attack. He was stunned as he realized it was Hayato racing towards him, clearly out of breath.

Lurching to a stop in front of him, Hayato gasped for air and pulled Ryu down and out of sight of the house, crouching behind the wall. Collapsing on the ground, Hayato's chest heaved as he struggled control his breathing. His eyes conveyed panic and urgency to the completely confused Ryu.

"Hayato, what are you doing here?" he asked, bewildered. "How do you even know where I live? And why were you running?" If Hayato hadn't been looking so serious, Ryu would have found their situation almost comical.

"Don't go home!" he gasped. "Don't go! I know... I know about your dad!" Ryu felt himself go cold. _How did he find out?_ he asked himself alarmed. _I must have slipped up without realizing it!_ As if in response to his thoughts, Hayato continued, "I followed you yesterday. I followed you here and I saw you in your room. I saw everything! You don't have to go back there, come to my house!"

Inside, Ryu was shocked that Hayato had known all this time, but he was also touched by his friend's apparent concern for his safety. Smiling, he reassured the other boy, explaining, "Its ok, Hayato. My father left on a business trip this afternoon. He won't be home tonight. In fact, he isn't coming back for more than a week. So don't worry."

Still surprised by the sudden outburst, Ryu watched as Hayato struggled to comprehend what he had just told him. When he finally understood, Hayato straightened up, still looking upset. Suddenly, he wrapped Ryu into a tight hug, holding him close. Realizing how distressed Hayato must have been by what he had seen, Ryu reached his arm around the larger boy and tried to comfort him. Disturbed, he became aware that Hayato was crying quietly onto his shoulder. Leaning back, Ryu held him by the face and stared at him seriously.

"Hayato," he began, "I don't want you to say anything about this, ne? This is something you can't fix; something I just have to deal with. Do you understand? You cannot get involved!"

"How do you expect me to just let this happen to you?" came the angry reply. "I can't spend every night in anguish, wondering if you're going to come to school tomorrow; wondering if you are going to be ok the next time I see you. Don't you understand that my heart is breaking?" Ryu looked him in the eyes and believed it.

"You're breaking my heart, Ryu," Hayato whispered softly, his eyes closed in pain. As Ryu watched, he felt as though his own heart was shattering inside his chest. _Even if he keeps away from my father,_ he realized, _Hayato is still being hurt by him. Damn him!_ he thought, suddenly furious. This was the first time he had felt like just leaving his family behind; always he had had nowhere else to turn. _But now, with Hayato…_

Regaining his composure, Ryu looked back at Hayato, prepared to make a compromise. _He needs to know that I trust him,_ he thought. _I can at least promise to come to him if I need help._ Having decided, he hugged Hayato once more before pulling him to his feet.

"Well, for right now, I'm fine," Ryu declared, sounding as logical as ever. "My father won't be around for several days, so there's no problem with me coming home late or anything." Looking Hayato squarely in the eyes, he said, "And I promise that I will come to you if anything happens again and I need help, ok? I _promise_, Hayato." Hayato managed a small smile as he wiped his face on the back of his hand.

"Ok," he agreed. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Ryu affirmed. And with one swift movement, he rose up and kissed Hayato on the lips, then turned and walked through his front gate. Satisfied for the time being, Hayato headed towards his own house, touching his fingers to his mouth as he walked.

Because they had been spending so much time in each other's company lately, Ryu and Hayato found themselves making up for it by spending the majority of the following two days doing things in a group with Take, Tsuchi, and Hyuuga. Sometimes they went to Hayato's house, other times they just walked around together or lazed in one of the nearby parks. Fortunately for Hayato, Tsuchi seemed to have forgotten their previous conversation about Ryu; Wednesday and Thursday passed peacefully and without incident.

By the time Friday arrived, it was almost as if the relationships between members of Hayato's crew had returned to normal. Still, Ryu and Hayato decided to take a break from their friends that afternoon and spend some time alone together. Hayato was pleased to note that as the week progressed, Ryu seemed to be feeling better and better. His face was almost completely healed and he carried himself as if his other injuries were mending just as well.

When Hayato returned to his house Friday night, it was with a contented smile on his face. After spending an hour helping Taku with chores, he retired to his room, caught up in reliving his afternoon with Ryu. They had spent it, for the most part, back up on the rooftop that was now their secret place. Grinning as the memories washed over him, Hayato lay down on his bed and fell quickly into a peaceful sleep.

However, not much time had passed before he was awakened by the sound of someone pounding on his front door. Annoyed, he glanced at his phone: it was almost eleven-thirty. Grudgingly, he stumbled out of his room and down the hallway, praying that whoever it was wouldn't wake up Taku.

As he opened the door, Hayato was immediately pushed backwards as someone fell onto him. Whoever it was had clearly been leaning up against the door, and as Hayato felt himself under their full weight, he toppled backwards. Outraged, he shoved the person now lying on top of him, trying to see who it was. He froze as he recognized Ryu, disfigured beneath a new array of bruises and cuts.

"RYU!" Hayato shouted, not caring now if his brother heard him. "OI, RYU! WHAT HAPPENED? TALK TO ME!" Ryu sputtered, clearly trying to speak. Suddenly he flung himself to Hayato's side and, leaning over, vomited blood onto the floor. Appalled, Hayato grabbed Ryu as the boy started to slip forward and held him up.

"I," Ryu choked as blood streamed from his mouth, "I got... away." Trying to twist away from Hayato, he began coughing violently and more red liquid was expelled forcefully from his lungs. "He… he came… back early…" Ryu managed between gasps. "I promised. I… I promised you." Collapsing against Hayato, Ryu shuddered, his body convulsing with every tremor. A light came on overhead and Hayato turned to see his brother, staring at them sleepily from the other end of the hall. As he noticed all the blood, the boy's jaw dropped in horror.

"Taku!" Hayato shouted frantically, "Call an ambulance, NOW!" Without a word, the younger brother ran into the kitchen and dialed the emergency number written next to the phone. As he waited, Hayato took a closer look at Ryu's injuries, sickened by what he saw.

Ryu's normal lightly-tanned skin was ashy white, only serving to emphasize the crazed map of bruises and abrasions covering his face, neck, and arms. Ripping his friend's T-shirt open in front, Hayato saw a massive splotch of red and black on the side of his ribcage. Although it was hard to be sure beneath a thick layer of blood, he thought he could see the outline of a rib poking through the skin. Dizzy from the acidic smell that coated his friend, Hayato struggled to look back at Ryu's face.

"Ryu, just hold on, ok?" he whispered. Though he was trying his hardest to remain calm, panic nonetheless seeped into Hayato's voice, making it crack. "An ambulance is coming," he assured him as Taku ran back out of the kitchen. Ryu moved his mouth as though he was trying to speak, finally managing to force out the words.

"Don't… tell them," he warned. As Ryu began to choke again, Hayato quickly braced him, trying to hold the boy so that he wouldn't hurt himself even more. His heartbeat quickened from fear as Ryu slowly stopped shaking and lay still in his arms. Taking the injured boy's hand, Hayato was alarmed to find it was icy. Looking back at Ryu's face, he saw that his eyes were closed.

"RYU!" he yelled, frantic. "Don't go to sleep, PLEASE!" He shook him and slowly Ryu's eyes opened again. As he looked into them, Hayato saw that Ryu was loosing strength. It was as though all light in the depths of his eyes had been extinguished. Blood leaked from his mouth and nose now, even though he had stopped coughing long ago. Glancing around, Hayato saw Taku still standing in the doorway to the kitchen, silently watching his brother.

Turning back to Ryu, Hayato let out a sob of pure agony. He took his hand and gently stroked the undamaged skin on Ryu's face as tears began to pour down his own. As they waited in silence for the ambulance, Hayato's only comfort was the feel of Ryu's labored breathing against his body as he held him on the floor.

In the early hours of Sunday, in a hospital across the city…

Hayato dreamed that he was in his house.

_Lying asleep in his room, he was awakened by the sound of someone sliding open his door. Opening his eyes, he peered across the room and saw a large black figure crawling across the floor towards his bed. The figure moaned and collapsed in the middle of the room, and as it fell, Hayato glimpsed its face: it was Ryu. But it wasn't the Ryu he remembered._

_His skin was as white and cold as ice. Black rings bordered his eyes and bursts of purple colored the sides of his cheeks and neck. As Hayato watched, blood ran from Ryu's mouth and eyes, staining his face red. _

"_Help me, Hayato," Ryu whispered in a terrible voice. "Why won't you help me?"_

"_I'm trying!" Hayato screamed as he struggled to untangle himself from the bed sheets. Finally freeing himself, Hayato lunged for his friend, gathering him in his arms. He realized Ryu was still wearing his school uniform. The standard black jacket was unbuttoned in front and, underneath, Ryu was shirtless. Blood poured from a black splotch in the center of his chest, instantly drenching both of them._

"_My heart," Ryu breathed, looking up at Hayato, "he's taken my heart away. Where is it?" His fingers scrabbled weakly at the gaping hole in his chest. Crying, Hayato tried to wipe the blood away from Ryu's eyes, desperate to see them as he normally did; desperate to see the light deep within them._

"_I don't know," he sobbed. "I don't know! Don't go Ryu! Don't leave me!"_

"_Why won't you help me?" Ryu repeated in a voice so weak Hayato could barely hear it. "Don't you love me?" Then his eyes closed and he collapsed, lifeless, in Hayato's arms. His chest stopped rising and falling as he breathed; he was dead._

"_NO!" Hayato screamed. The person he loved most in the world was gone and he felt his own heart being ripped apart inside him. Clutching Ryu's body close to him, he rocked back and forth compulsively. His mind was blank, and he was alone with the dead._

With a jolt, Hayato awoke as he slipped from his chair in the hospital waiting room, landing hard on the cold, unforgiving floor. Panting, he realized where he was and relief washed over him as he understood he had been dreaming. His relief was short lived however, quickly replaced by dread when he remembered why he was sitting there in the first place.

It had been almost four hours since the paramedics had wheeled Ryu from the ambulance directly into the emergency room. Not allowed to accompany him, Hayato had been forced to take a seat in the waiting room. _I must have fallen asleep,_ he realized. Glancing at his phone, he saw that it was now almost four o'clock in the morning. _Taku should still be sleeping._ Hayato hadn't let his younger brother come with them to the hospital, insisting that he needed to stay home and go back to sleep.

Unwilling to fall asleep again, Hayato remained where he was on the floor, counting on its chilliness to keep him from dozing off. Exhausted as he was, it was almost a relief for his mind to be in a blank stupor. More than anything, Hayato didn't want to think back to the events of a few hours ago. His dream may have dramatized what actually happened, but to him, the nightmare was too close to what may have easily been a reality.

He still didn't know if Ryu was ok, but he took the fact that no one had come to get him yet as a good sign. _No news is good news,_ he told himself. _If they're not done yet, it means Ryu is still fighting. He'll make it._ Hayato lowered his head in a silent prayer, even though he usually scorned such things. Right now it didn't seem like a bad idea to ask for help from wherever it might come.

Suddenly, the doors to the emergency room swung open and a doctor wearing a surgeon's white mask emerged. Hayato immediately jumped to his feet and took a good look at the man. He was blood stained and had on a weary expression but still managed a small smile. The moment Hayato saw this, he collapsed with a cry of relief. _He made it!_ he shouted jubilantly in his head. _Ryu made it! He's alive!_


	9. Part 9: A Change Of Luck

RyuXHayato FF – 2,247 words (about)

If history could be rewritten…

Part 9: A Change Of Luck

"He was awake for a while, but we have him sedated now to help him rest," the doctor explained. "He told us that we were to inform you of everything and no one else. Because he is legally of age, we have no choice but to do as he says." His tone made it clear that the doctor felt not involving parents was a bad idea. Hayato knew better. With a sigh the doctor sat down on one of the chairs and motioned for Hayato to join him. Sitting, the boy waited for the doctor to being speaking.

"Right now we have him patched up pretty well," the man began. "He'll need to stay in the hospital until at least tomorrow, but after that he should be able to go home and rest, granted he doesn't try to go anywhere or do anything strenuous, there shouldn't be any lasting damage." Hayato nodded. "He suffered multiple fractures to his ribs including the most severe break which actually punctured the lung as well as the skin. We were able to mend this through surgery. He'll have a nasty scar where the bone broke through the skin, but we operated through the same opening so there should but little scarring otherwise." The doctor paused his recitation and Hayato struggled to contain his irritation at the delay. _Come on,_ he thought. _Tell me everything. This guy is really important to me, can't you see that?_

"His nose was also broken; it has been realigned," the doctor continued. "He also suffered some damage to the internal organs, thankfully nothing worse than some minor abrasions and bruising. The other fractures were not severe: several to the fingers on both the right and left hand, his left hip and shoulder were both chipped, and his right arm is broken. Other than muscular bruising and surface injuries, that looks like the extent of it." Hayato nodded his head, lost in thought. _I can't believe he lived through that. _

"Your friend," the man began again, startling Hayato out of his trance, "said his name is Odagiri? He gave us the number of his family's insurance company, assuring us that his parents would pay for everything." He seemed to be waiting for Hayato to confirm this. Feeling trapped, Hayato just stayed silent, hoping that would suffice. "He told us he fell down the stairs," the doctor pronounced, sounding as if he didn't believe a word of it. Momentarily stunned, Hayato finally recovered and nodded, trying to seem convincing.

"Can I see him now?" he asked, eager to change the subject. The doctor sighed again.

"He's resting now." Again, his tone implied how he really felt about two young boys coming into the emergency room first thing in the morning without contacting their parents.

"I won't bother him, I promise," Hayato said forcefully, standing up to his full and considerable height. He appreciated everything the doctor had done for Ryu, but he wasn't about to allow this man keep him from seeing him.

"Tch." Without another word, the surgeon led Hayato through the emergency room doors. Exiting the emergency wing through another set of doors, they turned down a long hallway, walking until they came to a stop outside a plain looking door. "He's doing well enough that we moved him to the regular patient care ward. Make sure to let him rest; he shouldn't wake for some time as it is. A nurse will be down in a while to give him some more painkillers." Turning on his heel, the doctor walked off with an air of disapproval.

Quietly pushing the door open, Hayato saw that Ryu's name had been written on the front. Closing it softly behind him, he crept into the dark room, barely able to distinguish the outline of Ryu on a bed against the wall. Taking a seat in a chair next to the bed, Hayato leaned back and waited. Before he knew it, he was asleep again.

Relieved of his fear that Ryu would die at any minute, Hayato was able to sleep peacefully and stayed just as unconscious as the boy next to him, until the nurse came in. Startled awake by the noise, Hayato looked around and saw her replacing Ryu's IV with a new one. As she checked something off of the patient's chart, she made a face. Not liking what he saw, Hayato stood up, startling her. The room was still dark.

"Oh, excuse me," she whispered. "I didn't realize anyone else was in here." Slightly flustered, she placed Ryu's chart back in its slot at the foot of the bed. Ryu remained asleep.

"Why were you frowning?" Hayato asked abruptly, forgetting to whisper.

"Shhh!" the nurse admonished him, motioning for him to follow her out into the hall. With a final glance at the sleeping boy, Hayato backed out of the room and quietly closed the door. "Are you the one who's receiving all of his information?" she asked skeptically.

"That's right," Hayato replied evenly. Regardless of what anyone thought, he was the person best suited to caring for Ryu right now. "What is it you were frowning about?" he repeated.

"Oh, that!" the nurse exclaimed, embarrassed. "It's nothing." Hayato raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. _I will not be kept in the dark about ANYTHING,_ he thought defiantly. _Not anymore. Not when it comes to Ryu. _He crossed his arms and, seeming to notice his expression, the nurse hurried to explain.

"It's just that I've been a nurse in this hospital a very long time." Hayato nodded; she looked it. "And I have to say, I've never met a patient with worse luck than that boy in there." She pointed at Ryu's door and Hayato felt his stomach drop several inches.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his mouth suddenly dry. This time it was the nurse who raised her eyebrows.

"Falling down stairs?" she asked skeptically. "The first time I changed that child's IV, he was ten and lying in that room just like he is now. Except that time he had fallen off the top of a jungle gym at the park." Hayato swallowed hard, not sure what to think. "That's not all," she continued. "Once, about three years ago, he was hospitalized for a car accident, and a year later he suffered similar injuries from a bike accident. Let me tell you," she finished, starting to walk away, "I don't know what he did in his past life to make the gods hate him so much, but they sure put a nasty curse on him in this one. If he keeps having accidents like this, he'll be dead before he's twenty." Shaking her head, the nurse disappeared around the corner.

It took Hayato several minutes to register what the nurse had said. Walking back into Ryu's room, he sat down again, lost in thought. _So this isn't the first time, for any of this,_ he realized. _It's just too much of a coincidence that he would have had all those accidents. I don't believe it for a second; it's definitely his father's doing. I can't believe he's been living like this for YEARS! Why hasn't he told the authorities, or anyone for that matter?_ Hayato was determined to discuss everything with Ryu when he woke up. For the time being, however, he waited silently.

When almost two full hours had passed and Ryu still hadn't waken up, Hayato decided to call his house and let his brother know he wouldn't be home for awhile. Stepping out in to the hall, he dialed the number and waited for Taku to pick up.

"Moshi mosh," came a sleepy voice from the other end. "Hayato?"

"Taku, you were still sleeping? Just because dad and I aren't home doesn't mean you can just laze around all day! Get up and make yourself something to eat, ok? I won't be coming home for awhile."

"How's your friend?" his brother asked. "Is he ok? He looked pretty bad last night."

"He's going to be fine," Hayato assured him. "The doctors said he would be able to leave the hospital by tomorrow if all goes well. I'm planning on staying until then. Can you take care of yourself for today?"

"Oniisan," Taku whined, "I'm not such a little kid that I can't take care of myself for one day!"

"Well good," Hayato replied. "Then can you do something else for me as well? Set up a pallet on the floor in my room, ok? I'm gonna bring Ryu back to our house tomorrow and he'll stay in my room. I'll sleep on the floor."

"O-ok," Taku said, stifling a yawn. "Ja na." Hayato hung up, shaking his head, amused. Turning around he snuck back into the Ryu. The sun was starting to brighten up the room so Hayato went over to the window to close the blinds more tightly. When he was finished, he turned around and saw that Ryu was awake, watching him silently.

"Hey," he whispered in a scratchy voice. "You stayed."

"Shhh. Don't strain yourself," Hayato said sternly. "And of course I stayed!" He was honestly a little shocked that Ryu had expected he would leave. Instead the boy smiled, clearly glad he had company. Hayato pulled his chair up close to the bed and sat back down, returning the grin with one of his own.

"So how long have I been asleep?" Ryu asked.

"Almost three hours," Hayato told him. "You really should get some more rest. Do you want me to get the nurse?" He frowned, remembering his conversation from earlier. Ryu shook his head.

"I'm fine." He shifted around beneath his blankets, wincing a little as he felt his side. "Did they tell you everything?" he inquired.

"Yes," Hayato said, suddenly serious. "Ryu, we need to talk." The smaller boy's smile slipped a little at the thought. Hayato continued, ignoring him. "I heard from the staff that this isn't the first time you've been hospitalized. Are you going to try and convince me that those were just falls and accidents too?" Ryu hesitated, then shook his head. The time for hiding things from Hayato was far behind them.

_I can trust him with this,_ he told himself. _If he hasn't guessed already._ Ryu licked his lips and coughed a bit to clear his throat.

"It was my dad," he confessed, staring at his hands. "When I was ten, it was the first time things were bad enough that I needed to go to the hospital. After that he kept away from me for awhile, but not too long. It just kept getting worse as I got older. Sometimes my mom would bring me here; sometimes I was able to bring myself." He looked up at Hayato. "This is the first time anyone else has found out." Hayato was unsurprised, though infuriated by what he heard. Ryu noticed his face growing red and placed his bandaged hand on his friend's arm. Taking a deep breath, Hayato closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. This was not the time or place to get mad.

"They said you would be well enough to leave tomorrow afternoon," Hayato told him. "My brother is setting up space for you to stay at my house. Is that ok?" He waited, unsure. Ryu thought for a moment.

"Ok." He was glad to know he had somewhere he could go other than his own house, at least for a few days. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hayato assured him quickly. "In fact, if you had refused, I was planning on dragging you there anyway." Ryu smiled again. Leaning forward, Hayato reached up and brushed a strand of hair from Ryu's eyes. Kissing his own fingers, he pressed them lightly to Ryu's lips; an indirect kiss. Fluttering his eyelashes comically, Ryu pursed his lips.

"What?" he asked. "I don't get a real kiss?"

"Nope," Hayato replied, smirking. "Not until I'm sure I won't hurt you." Ryu, about to protest, was silenced by Hayato's fingers on his mouth again. He looked at the injured boy sternly. Sighing in disappointment, Ryu pouted.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Ryu rested on and off as did Hayato and both boys slept in the room that night. At first Ryu had protested, saying that Hayato needed to go home and relax, but the look he received upon making this comment made him drop the subject for good. The following day was spent getting ready for Ryu to leave and he had to have several tests and examinations before the doctors said he was fit to return home. When everything was finished, Hayato called a taxi to take them home, unwilling to listen to Ryu's vehement claims that he could walk back just fine.

"You are absolutely not walking half way across the city when you just had surgery two days ago!" he insisted loudly. After that, Ryu meekly allowed himself to be helped into the cab and driven to Hayato's house. Quickly paying the fare as they arrived, Hayato hurried around the car to help Ryu up the stairs and into his tiny apartment. Sighing as he closed the door, Hayato turned around to find Taku standing directly in front of them, a huge grin on his face.

"Okairi," he said delightedly, holding out a plate of singed cookies in welcome.


	10. Part 10: This Is How You’ve Made Me

RyuXHayato FF – 2,969 words (about)

If history could be rewritten…

Part 10: This Is How You've Made Me

It was times like these that made Hayato really glad Taku was his brother, even if he could be annoying at times. He and Ryu thanked the little boy for the cookies and munched on them as Hayato showed his friend to his room. Closing the door behind them, he made Ryu sit down on the bed, refusing to argue with him about the sleeping arrangements.

"The floor is just fine for me," he insisted over Ryu's protests. "Besides, you're the injured one. You should be sleeping on the more comfortable bed, that way you'll get better faster." He smiled as Ryu shook his head wearily and laid down where he was told. _He's so good to me,_ Ryu thought. _There's no way I deserve this._ The idea made him sad. _I only hope that someday I can show him how much this means to me. Just helping me through this has been such a big deal. I can't imagine how he's feeling._

Ryu closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted. Feeling something on his leg, he opened his eyes just a crack and saw Hayato pulling a blanket over him; making sure he was warm. Ryu smiled lightly, amused by the entire situation, but too tired to say anything. Leaning over him, Hayato kissed Ryu softly on the forehead, careful to avoid any of the bruises and cuts.

"Just rest, ok?" he whispered, but Ryu was already asleep. Quietly, Hayato backed out of the room, sliding the door shut behind him gently. Going into the kitchen, he found Taku munching on one of his own cookies.

"They're a little burnt," he admitted with a sad smile. Hayato shook his head.

"No, they were perfect. Really," he assured his brother. "Thanks for making them. It was really sweet of you." Taku stuck out his tongue.

"I didn't do it to be sweet," he informed Hayato scornfully. "Boys aren't sweet. I made them for Ryu because he hasn't had anything for two days. Wouldn't you want to eat cookies after getting out of the hospital?" Shaking his head as if his older brother had missed something obvious, he exited the room and went off to bed. It was, after all, past his bedtime _and_ a school night. Hayato was surprised to realize it was almost ten o'clock. Walking into his own room, he changed into his pajamas silently and laid down on the pallet next to the bed. Within minutes, he had fallen asleep.

Ryu awoke around two o'clock in the morning, suddenly unable to stay asleep. His bandaged ribs were aching a bit, so he sat up as quietly as possible and gently leaned his back against the wall. Closing his eyes, he listened to Hayato's steady breathing and felt at peace. Here, in this room, with his companion beside him, he felt safe for the first time in what felt like forever. Closing his eyes, Ryu leaned his head back, resting it against the cool surface of the wall.

"R…Ryu," Hayato mumbled in his sleep, tossing fretfully. Ryu opened his eyes and glanced over at his friend. Realizing the other boy must be dreaming, he smiled.

"What is it?" he whispered back, stifling a giggle.

"Stop… stop it, Ryu," the sleeping boy breathed quietly. Interested now, Ryu leaned carefully over the side of the bed, watching as Hayato rolled over to face him. On his face, Ryu was surprised to see a look of pain.

"Stop what?" he asked, wondering what it was Hayato could be dreaming.

"You're…hurting me!" Hayato let out a small sob, his eyes still closed. "Don't go…please." Ryu gazed down at him, unsure of what to do; wanting to end whatever nightmare his friend was having. Making up his mind, Ryu reached out and shook Hayato's shoulder gently.

"Hayato. Hayato!" he called, "Wake up!" Without warning, the sleeping boy's eyes popped open and as if by a reflex, he grabbed the groping arm near his shoulder, violently pulling the culprit towards him. _Shit_, thought Ryu, the room blurring as he spun to the floor. _This is going to hurt_.

With a whooshing noise, he felt himself slam to the ground, smashing his already damaged ribs against Hayato's knees and knocking all of the air out of his lungs. Unable to prevent the small gasp that escaped his lips, Ryu waited for his breath to return and the pain in his ribcage to subside.

Hayato blinked at his supposed attacker, trying but failing to understand what had just happened. It took only seconds for him to recognize Ryu, and to realize he was in pain. Slowly, comprehension dawned on him and he could have killed himself. _What did I just do?!_ he yelled at himself. _Did you seriously just throw him to the floor? You idiot! What if you just hurt him even more?! _He lunged for his fallen friend, hearing the injured boy cough as he tried to breathe. His heart pounding fearfully, Hayato tried to help him sit up.

"RYU!" he practically shouted in the boy's ear. "I'm so sorry! I was asleep! Did I hurt you?! Do we need to go back to the hospital?!" Mentally, Hayato kicked himself over and over again. _How could I do something like this, to him?! _Surprisingly, he heard Ryu chuckle. His heart skipped a beat. _Did I hit his head too?!_ Mortified, he watched as Ryu turned towards him, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Well," Ryu said, still laughing, "I think I just learned a valuable lesson." He clutched his ribs with his free hand, using the other to help steady himself. It was hurting him to laugh, but he just couldn't stop. "Never wake Hayato when he's dreaming," he continued in between his laughs, "or else risk the consequences!" Hayato's eyes widened.

"Ryu, are you sure you're ok? I can't believe I did that, I'm so sorry!" He felt like crying, an emotion his friend obviously did not share. Noticing the look on Hayato's face, Ryu struggled to put on a more serious expression on his own.

"Hayato, I'm fine. Really. Just a little surprised is all." He smiled, reaching out to cup his hand firmly around the other boy's chin. "Don't get worried about this, ok? There's no harm done." He sighed when Hayato didn't look convinced. Starting to stand, Hayato quickly jumped to his feet, anxiously helping his friend back onto the bed. When he was settled, Hayato made to go back to his own pallet, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Hayato?" Ryu whispered. "Stay up here with me. Will you?" Turning, Hayato saw the pleading look in his friend's eyes and knew he couldn't refuse. Still feeling guilty, he cautiously lowered himself onto the bed and pulled the covers over both of them. _It's almost summer,_ he thought, _but it still gets cold at night._ As if in response to this thought, Ryu shuddered and inched closer to Hayato, taking warmth from his body. Realizing the smaller boy was cold, Hayato wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in to a gentle embrace. Ryu sighed contentedly, making Hayato smile.

"Ne, Hayato," Ryu inquired suddenly. "What were you dreaming about?" He wasn't sure, but he thought he felt Hayato's arms stiffen around him. Choosing to ignore this, he continued, "You were saying things in your sleep." This time Hayato definitely stiffened.

"Nothing really," he lied, remembering back to the dream. In it, Ryu had left him, choosing to go back to his father's house. Hayato had chased after him, calling out for him to stop. He had begged Ryu, trying to tell him that it was hurting him as well when he allowed himself to be hurt. But Ryu had ignored him, walking away; and Hayato had run to catch up. He was just about to grab the dream-Ryu by the arm when he awoke and instead grabbed the real-Ryu.

"You know, I'm never going to leave you Hayato," Ryu whispered. "You've changed me so much, I could never go back to the way I was before, even if I wanted to." He felt the larger boy relax slightly against him and knew he was on the right track. "I love you," he told him simply, "and that's not going to change."

"Ryu?" Hayato hesitated, not sure how to proceed. Subconsciously, he shifted closer to Ryu and tightened his embrace. "Are you going to go back home?" He waited, holding his breath. Ryu sighed and turned so that he was facing Hayato and pressed himself up against him.

"I need to fix this," he mumbled into Hayato's chest. Hayato found his friend's new position a bit distracting, but forced himself to focus on their conversation, and not on how his heart had begun to race frantically in his chest. "I need to do something about my dad," Ryu continued, "but I don't even know if there's anything I _can_ do." He shook slightly as he tried to keep himself from crying; his situation felt so desperate.

Hayato was slightly surprised by Ryu's statement. _I thought he would tell me he was just going to put up with it,_ he thought, confused. _I expected him to try and tell me to accept things as they are. I thought I was going to have to work really hard to convince him to do something; force him even. Why is he so different from before?_ Utterly perplexed, he decided to just ask.

"Why do you feel this way now, but not before?" he demanded. "What changed your mind?" Ryu looked up at him, taken aback slightly.

"Don't you know?" he asked, incredulous. Hayato shook his head. "It's you." Now it was Hayato's turn to be shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, baka." Ryu informed him, a smile slipping over his face now. "You're the one who changed my mind." As if to clarify his point, the injured boy carefully looped his slender arms around Hayato's waist and pulled himself even closer until he was securely nestled in the larger boy's muscular frame. _I feel safe with you,_ he thought. _I never want to feel anything but this again. Can't you understand that?_

And it seemed Hayato did understand, or at least was beginning to. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he didn't respond other than to tighten his hold on Ryu even more. Carefully, he pulled his friend's face up to meet his and softly pressed Ryu's bruised lips to his own. Pulling back from the brief, but sweet kiss, he looked into the smaller boy's eyes, trying to read his reaction to the question he was about to ask.

"Ryu…" He took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. "Will you… be my boyfriend?" Suddenly unable to watch the look on Ryu's face, Hayato closed his eyes tight and waited silently. Only a couple seconds had passed before he felt the other boy's lips on his again, engaging him in a wildly passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"Baka," Ryu gasped, for the second time. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend! I don't want anyone else but you." A wide grin split his face as he looked at Hayato. He couldn't remember being this happy before; or wanting Hayato this much before. He watched as Hayato also broke into a euphoric smile before leaning in once more to claim his lips.

There was something different about tonight; they both noticed it. It may have been that they were in a quiet house, or that the moon was full and casting breathtaking shadows across the room. Or it may have been that they were both in Hayato's bed, under a thick blanket, arms wrapped around each other, their warm flesh only separated by a few thin layers of cotton. Whatever it was, they felt it. And because of it they felt different from ever before.

Each kiss was different; more passionate and loving than any of their previous kisses. Each touch was different; more urgent and possessive. Reaching up, Ryu twined his fingers in Hayato's soft hair, locking their faces together. Opening his mouth slightly, he felt his _boyfriend_ slip his tongue inside and responded eagerly with his own tongue. Ryu was so absorbed in their kisses and caresses that any pain he might have felt went unnoticed.

Hayato trailed his hands over the graceful planes of Ryu's chest and back, resting with his grip on the smaller boy's hips. Using his leverage, he twisted them together more tightly while at the same time pulling out of the kiss. Ignoring Ryu's protests, Hayato began layering light kisses down his jaw, then his neck, and over his collarbone. Feeling Ryu shiver at his touch, he smiled and began gently sucking on the sensitive skin near the base of his neck.

Ryu released a pleasurable moan as he felt Hayato's tongue flit along the edge of his neck. On instinct, he flexed, arching his head back so that the pale skin was bared. Hayato's hot, wet breath made his skin fizz uncontrollably as the larger boy ghosted over the exposed expanse of skin with his teeth. _This is… unbelievable!_ he thought incoherently. Without any conscious decision, Ryu lifted his legs and wrapped them securely around Hayato's waist, locking their hips together. The sensation was unbearable.

"Ryu…" Hayato breathed. Every nerve in his body was screaming for more. His instincts told him what he should be doing next, but something held him back. He paused, pulling back as he felt the smaller boy eagerly attach himself to his waist. _What am I doing?_ he wondered. _Why am I holding back? I know what I want to do…_ It was if he had forgotten something important and he couldn't remember what. Puzzled for a moment, he caught his breath and tried to clear his head so he could think; so he could remember.

He glanced back at Ryu's face. He was still panting and had a similarly confused expression on his face, though his seemed to ask 'Why did you stop, Hayato?' The pale moonlight that drifted through the high window just barely illuminated Ryu's face and cast long shadows over his eyes and mouth. Staring at the boy beneath him, Hayato noticed a light scratch on his cheek and some discoloration beneath his left eye. It clicked.

With a sigh, he reluctantly unhooked Ryu's legs from around his waist and rolled off of the smaller boy so that he was once again stretched out beside him. Ryu's puzzled face had now turned to one of surprise mixed with some emotion Hayato couldn't interpret. It was almost unbearable for him to keep looking at the expression in his boyfriend's eyes; pleading for some sort of explanation.

_What happened?_ Ryu thought to himself, panicking. _What did I do? Did I go too far? Why did he stop?_ Questions and resentment whizzed through him, but not at Hayato. He was angry with himself, worried that something he had done had upset the other boy. Peering over at him, Ryu flinched to see a pained look in Hayato's face.

"Ryu," he whispered softly, "we can't do this tonight."

"Why?" Ryu asked, before he could stop himself.

"Because," Hayato explained carefully. "You're not ready." That halted the self-criticism running through Ryu's mind for just a moment. _Wait? What?!_

"What are you talking about?" he asked, bewildered. Hayato reached out a finger and gently traced one of the scabbed cuts on the side of Ryu's torso. The smaller boy winced in realization.

"That's what. Ryu, I really want to be with you… in that way. But I don't want to hurt you even more. Can we wait until you're fully healed?" Ryu reconsidered his argument when he noticed the look of total seriousness and concern in Hayato eyes. _If this is how he really feels, I'm not going to make it harder for him,_ Ryu decided with difficulty. _I really want to have everything be perfect with him, and if that means I have to wait, then I will._

"Okay," he murmured, looking away. Hayato felt extremely guilty as he realized how much the other boy had wanted this. _No!_ he told himself, fighting the urge to reconsider. _No! You need to wait until you can be sure you won't hurt him._ He watched as Ryu turned back to face him, a worried look on his face. "We can still kiss, right?" he asked, completely serious. His bottom lip trembled a little, as if he was going to cry.

The entire image made Hayato want to laugh out loud, but he restrained himself. Instead of voicing his response, he leaned in earnestly and stopped Ryu's quivering lip with two of his own. Feeling him relax beside him, Hayato pulled out of the kiss and smiled at Ryu.

"Of course, baka," he assured him. "Given the choice, I would never stop kissing you." Hayato felt his face grow warm at his unintentional mushiness, but Ryu didn't seem to care. Instead, he once again snuggled closer to Hayato and laid his head on the larger boy's chest, sighing contentedly.

"I love you, _boyfriend,_" he whispered, closing his eyes. Hayato's smiled broadened and he tilted his neck, gently leaning in to kiss Ryu on the forehead.

"I love you too," he murmured, closing his eyes as well. Before long, they had once again drifted off to sleep.

When Taku came to wake them the following morning, the two boys were still asleep in Hayato's bed, under the warm covers, their arms wrapped around each other in a peaceful embrace. Smirking to himself, Taku closed the door quietly and left them alone.


	11. Part 11: Protecting What's Most Importan

RyuXHayato FF – 3,162 words (about)

If history could be rewritten…

Part 11: Protecting What's Most Important

Waking up in Hayato's arms was something Ryu knew he would never forget. When he opened his eyes the following morning, it took him a few moments to remember where he was and why. But shortly thereafter, any anxiety he might have felt was washed away as he felt Hayato's arms tighten around him slightly. Looking over at his boyfriend, Ryu could see he was still asleep. There was a peaceful smile on Hayato's face that he just couldn't bring himself to break, so, carefully shifting his body, he laid back down so that he was facing the larger boy; so that he could watch him sleeping.

Ryu watched Hayato's eyelids shift slightly as his eyes scuttled back and forth beneath them. He watched his lips quiver; felt the deep rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out. At that moment, Ryu knew, without a doubt, that he would do anything for this boy beside him. He knew that any chance he had at turning back had passed long ago. He was completely and irrevocably in love with Hayato, and whatever happened now, they would handle together.

There was school that day, but neither of the boys attended. Ryu, for obvious reasons, had been forbidden by his doctor to go anywhere, and Hayato refused to leave him home by himself. The only resident of the Yabuki household who seemed upset by this arrangement was Taku, who argued furiously with his brother about why he couldn't stay home as well. Once he was off to school though, it was just the two of them alone together.

Ryu watched Hayato work in the kitchen from where he laid, resting on the couch. The boy was making him lunch, but Ryu's thoughts were not focused on food at the moment. Instead, he was preparing himself to have a serious conversation with Hayato. As if sensing something was troubling him, Hayato came over to the couch and sat down on it's arm, facing Ryu.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light. Ryu swallowed.

"Hayato, will you help me with something?" Ryu looked up into his boyfriend's face, uncertain how to proceed.

"Of course!" Hayato exclaimed vehemently. _Why would you think I wouldn't?!_ he wondered to himself.

"It's about my father," Ryu continued, never dropping his serious gaze. Hayato nodded, aware that they were entering dangerous territory. "I want to go and speak to him… and tell him that I am moving out. I'll get an apartment," Ryu finished, struggling to hide the sudden surge of fear he felt at the prospect of having that conversation with his father. _Who am I kidding?_ he inquired of himself_. It wouldn't be a conversation; it would be a blood bath. That's where Hayato comes in…_

"Hayato, I'm asking you to go with me," he finished hurriedly, at last tearing his eyes away from the other boy's face and staring at the floor uncertainly. Hayato sucked in his breath harshly, causing Ryu to glance up again.

"Ryu," he began angrily, "there's no way I'm letting you go anywhere near your dad, at least not while you're still injured. Can't this wait?" Ryu was surprised. _So wait…_ he thought. _Does that mean he's agreeing?_

"So you'll go with me?" he clarified. Hayato looked furious.

"OF COURSE I'M GOING WITH YOU!" he shouted. Ryu glanced around nervously, as though afraid the neighbors might hear; Hayato had such a loud voice. "I wouldn't let you within one kilometer of that guy unless I was with you!" he proclaimed, still at top volume. Ryu sighed.

"Alright then," he decided. "I'll wait. How about we go the day after tomorrow? The doctor said I could be up and about by then." Hayato was about to protest, but reconsidered. _The most important thing right now is making sure that man can't touch Ryu ever again,_ he thought quickly. _The sooner Ryu officially no longer lives in that house, the better. He's eighteen legally, so there shouldn't be problems after that._

"Fine," he agreed tersely, "but on one condition." Ryu raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "I don't want you living in an apartment by yourself, at least not right away. You should stay here for now, and if you really want to, we can find you your own place once you're completely healthy again." Ryu blushed, unwilling to admit that he was hoping Hayato might say something like that. He didn't want to stay too long and burden their family, but still; he liked staying with Hayato, and a week or so more couldn't hurt.

"Deal," he agreed happily. He smiled up at his friend who in turn smiled back. Feeling glad they had finally decided what to do, Hayato went back to his cooking and Ryu continued to rest, determined to be at his full strength when they went to confront his father. He wouldn't admit it to Hayato, but his stomach twisted at the thought.

The next day passed in much the same fashion as the previous. Hayato skipped school again, ignoring Ryu's protests and insistence that he could look after himself for at least a few hours. No one bothered to check and see why they weren't coming to school. With Hayato's attendance record, it was nothing unusual for him to miss three or four days at a time. Everyone ignored Ryu's absence as well, figuring that since the two boys spent so much time together, he must be with Hayato, goofing off somewhere. Only their three close friends, Take, Tsuchi, and Hyuuga worried that something was wrong, but decided to hold off on calling them. Yankumi also felt as though something was up, and decided that she would go to Odagiri's house the following day and see what was going on.

In what felt like no time at all, it was Wednesday and Ryu and Hayato set out from Hayato's house. They were definitely nervous about what they were doing, but at the same time felt that it was necessary. There was no doubt in Hayato's mind about what had to be done, and likewise, Ryu was finally ready to put an end to the terror he had endured for so long. Rounding the corner, the two boys headed down Ryu's street, gripping each other's sweaty palms for support.

As they neared the Odagiri residence, Ryu gulped. He had spotted his father's car in the driveway; he was there, and no doubt very upset that his son hadn't been home in several days. Hayato glanced over at him and, seeing his expression, squeezed his hand tightly. Ryu squeezed back and they kept walking until they were just outside the front gate. It was then that Ryu froze.

Coming up the front walk, as though anticipating their arrival, was his father, already fully dressed for work. He did not pause as he saw them standing there, instead opening the gate and proceeding until he stood directly in front of the two boys. On his face was an expression so furious that Ryu felt himself tremble and quickly looked to the ground. _Remember why you're here!_ he urged, trying to get a grip on his fear. _You have to end this!_

"Ryu, tell him," Hayato said, gentle but firm. Ryu looked over at his friend who was glaring at his father with a look of pure hatred and felt strength surge through him. As long as he had Hayato…

"Father," he said, his voice perfectly steady, "I am moving out. Hayato is here with me to help me get my things." He indicated the boy next to him. There was a deadly silence that permeated the air for a few moments as Ryu's father appeared to take in what his son had just said. Beside him, Hayato could feel Ryu tense up, waiting for his father's reaction. Suddenly, the man broke into a frightening leer, leaned his head back, and unleashed a burst of hysterical laughter.

Ryu inched back in spite of himself; he had seen his father like this before, and it never ended well. His every instinct was screaming for him to run away as fast as he could, but Hayato's grip kept him in his place, reminding him of their purpose.

"I said, I'm lea…" But he was cut off as his father abruptly backhanded him across the face with such force that his neck snapped around with an audible crack. Stumbling from the impact, he fell to the ground, barely registering Hayato's howl of rage. The larger boy quickly planted himself in front of Ryu where he lay on the pavement, still trying to recover himself. Hayato was angrier than he could ever remember.

"YOU BASTARD!" he shouted at Ryu's father, purposely blocking his view of his son. Hayato saw the approaching fist seconds before it made contact with the side of his head, but was still unable to react quickly enough to block it. However, after years of fighting, he _was_ able to twist to the side slightly, preventing himself from receiving the full impact of the hit and ensuring that he remained standing.

Although reeling slightly from the blow, he lashed out at his aggressor, landing a kick squarely on the larger man's chest. For a moment, Hayato believed he had knocked the wind out of him, but Mr. Odagiri recovered so quickly, he had almost no time to react as he was attacked yet again. This time, it was a booted foot that made contact with the side of his head, and he had no way to prepare for it. Desperate to protect Ryu, he tried to fall back beside him, but the kick sent his body flying.

Hayato felt every jolt of pain has he crashed to the ground several feet from his fallen friend, before he came to a stop. He could feel a sticky wet heat pooling on his forehead, but couldn't reach up to confirm that he was bleeding. He could only watch in agony as Ryu's father moved to stand over his son, and began to kick him in the ribs with all his might. Ryu's cries of pain were unbearable to Hayato, and with each one he felt as though his heart was being stabbed.

Finally, his father paused and Ryu looked up at him, barely able to breathe; sure that his ribs had been re-broken. He was breathing harshly, a fiery gleam in his eye as he stared down at his son.

"You are not leaving," he explained softly, as though to an elementary student who had given the incorrect answer to a simple problem. He pointed his finger down at Ryu threateningly. "You will do as I say, and I say you live here! Did you really think that if you brought one of your pathetic friends to help you, I would let you go?" He laughed maniacally again and moved his arm to point off into the distance. Ryu turned his head and say Hayato lying on the pavement, blood dripping from a wound on his head.

Shock surged through him at the sight of his injured love. It was as though a trigger inside of him had been released without warning, fueling him with years of pent up emotions: rage, hatred, crazed wrath at his father for treating him the way he did. For the first time in his life, he was filled with a powerful will to destroy his father; to hurt him and punish him as he himself had been hurt and punished so many times before.

Hayato was looking at him, pleading with him with his eyes. _Don't worry Hayato!_ Ryu called out silently. _There is no fear anymore. I will protect what is most important to me!_ He tore his gaze from Hayato and looked up at his father through a haze of fury. For a moment, he saw surprise in his father's face, as though he was unnerved by the sudden change in his son. Recovering quickly, he once again drew his leg back to kick Ryu in the ribs, but Ryu was ready now. He was ready as he had never been before.

With a cry he rolled on his side towards the impending foot and grabbed onto it before it could come crashing into him again. With a violent twist, he unbalanced his father, causing the man to fall to the ground with a yell. Getting up on his knees before his father could recover, Ryu smashed his bony fist into the face on the man who had caused him so much pain. Blood spurted from his father's nose, but he ignored it. Again and again, he savagely beat into his father's face, unable to stop the torrent of resentment and wrath that compelled him to continue. _He will pay!_ he cried out to himself. _He will pay for everything! For hurting Hayato; for hurting me! HE WILL FINALLY PAY!!!!_

Yankumi had rounded the corner, turning onto the street that housed Odagiri's address just in time to see a tall man in a suit violently kicking a fallen boy. Even from this distance, she was able to recognize Ryu's reddish-tinted hair from where he lay on the ground, screaming in pain each time the man's booted foot made contact with his side. A few meters away, she saw Yabuki lying motionless, something red dripping from his face onto the ground. Without another thought, she started running.

As she ran, she saw the man point down at Odagiri and say something before pointing at Hayato. There was a pause while she saw Ryu's head shift to look at his friend, and then back up at his attacker. The man drew back to resume kicking the boy, when Yankumi almost stopped dead at the sight of Ryu launching himself on the man's leg and pulling him to the ground. Ryu pinned the man to the pavement and began punching him with more energy and ferocity than she had ever seen her student release before. Finally reaching the fighters, she grabbed Odagiri by the arms, trying to pull him off of the man.

"Odagiri!" she shouted, trying to make herself heard over his incoherent shouts. He fought her hold, trying to resume smashing every inch of his father's flesh within arm's reach. She jerked him back more forcefully.

"Odagiri, stop!" she ordered. The man was coughing, blood streaming from his mouth and nose. As Yankumi pulled him away from his enemy, Ryu suddenly stopped fighting her and collapsed, exhausted by his anger and his actions. Less than a moment later though, he had jumped up and out of her slackened grasp. Leaping over his father's body, he lunged for Hayato, but his injuries made him trip and land next to him instead. Picking himself up slightly, he pulled Hayato's head into his lap.

"Hayato," he whispered, stroking his boyfriend's face gently. He was crying, and as tears fell from his eyes, they dropped onto Hayato's bloody face. His eyes opened slowly and he looked up at the person he had fought to defend. "Hayato!" Ryu sobbed, unashamed. It was as though the emotional wall he so often hid behind had been obliterated, making him completely susceptible to whatever emotion he was feeling at the time.

"Ryu?" Hayato whispered inquisitively. His head was pounding, but he otherwise felt fine, if still a bit dizzy. Sitting up, he turned to face Ryu, pulling him into a passionate embrace, as though he would die if he couldn't. Ryu gasped in relief and pain as Hayato gripped his newly wounded ribs. As if suddenly remembering all that had happened, Hayato whipped around to see Yankumi sitting next to Ryu's father, a mixture of concern and disgust on her face.

"Who is this man?" she asked, noticing the two of them looking at her. Hayato was filled with fury again.

"That's my father," Ryu answered softly, lowering his gaze to the ground. Yankumi looked appalled.

"WHAT?!" she screeched disbelievingly. The two boys shook their heads at her.

"We'll explain everything to you later," Hayato told her simply. Wanting to get out of the street, he stood up slowly, testing his balance. Once he was sure he could walk, he bent down and gently lifted up Ryu by the arms. Pulling his arm around his shoulder, Hayato helped Ryu hobble down the street in the direction of home. Yankumi hurried to follow them.

"And what are we supposed to do, just leave him there?!" she inquired scathingly.

"Yes," Ryu whispered. "He won't die." He looked over at Hayato. "We can come back to get my things some other time. He won't try and stop us again." He felt sure of this. Hayato smiled at him. Yankumi hovered around them nervously as though wanting to help but also not wanting to get in the way.

"I saw what you did back there," Hayato murmured. Ryu glanced up at him as they continued to limp along the street. "Where did all that sudden energy come from?" he asked. "I've never seen you so angry before. You were amazing." Ryu looked at him shyly.

"I was stronger because I had to protect something," he answered seriously. "I had to protect what was most important to me." Stopping, he turned an slung his other arm around Hayato's shoulder, leaning up to kiss him gently on the mouth, not even caring that Yankumi was there to witness it. "You are more important to me than anything else," he said simply.

Hayato felt as though he didn't have enough room inside of him for all the things he wanted to say to Ryu, but he held onto them securely. They would have plenty of time to talk about today's events and other things in the near future; there was no need to rush. Smiling, he thought, _I love you more than anything Ryu. You are my most important person._

As they continued walking, Ryu felt sure that everything would be fine. He had finally found the one thing that made standing up to his father worth it. He had found his motivation for living and loving. He had found the one person able to break down the wall he put up to everyone; the one person who had made an irremovable mark on his heart. _Everything is perfect,_ he thought peacefully.

~ The End ~

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed Ryu's and Hayato's journey as much as I enjoyed writing about it. And to anyone who's not satisfied with how I ended this, don't get too upset yet. I have a sequel in the works as we speak, and in it, Ryu and Hayato's relationship will definitely develop up to "that point", if you catch what I mean. So look for it when it comes out, ok?


End file.
